Pokemon: una nueva aventura
by otaku denial
Summary: después de la liga Kalos Ash decide volver a sus raíces enfrentando por segunda ves a la liga de Kanto la cual le traerá sorpresas, nuevos villanos, viejos amigos y nuevos por conocer, sin contar la revelación mas grande para el despistado (RE SUBIDO DE MI PRIMER FIC)
1. el viaje inicia

**Hola, bueno esto es una remasterización de esta historia, creo que era lo mejor, después de todo los primeros diez capítulos no están de lo mejor redactados y con el giro que se dará en la historia lo mejor era tomar desde cero esta historia**

 **Sin contar que después de todo no se me ocurren muchas ideas de como continuar desde donde lo deje, tengo prácticamente todo lo demás a excepción de la explicación del por qué y el cómo Ash es el elegido**

 **Así que esperaba en esta** **re escritura** **no dejar ni un solo cabo suelto, espero lo vuelvan a disfrutar, ahora a leer**

* * *

 **capitulo 1:** un nuevo viaje inicia

Después de la región kalos nuestros héroes están viajando a kanto

-Ash cuanto falta para llegar-pregunto una agotada Bonnie con unas pequeñas gotas de sudor que demostraba que habían caminado por bastante tiempo

-no falta mucho Bonnie-dijo Ash el cual camina de manera normal sin cansancio presente

-estas seguro estuvimos como 3 horas caminando-dijo ahora Clemont que estaba en el mismo estado que la menor

-si yo ya estoy agotada-acoto Serena la cual apenas podía dar un paso mas

-Tranquilos chicos estamos cerca, no pikachu-dijo Ash con una sonrisa al Pokemon

-pi-acoto su amigo con mucha alegría

OOoOoOoOoOo

-aaaaaaaaay falta mucho-pregunto de nuevo Bonnie la cual se tiro al suelo en señal de no poder mas

-no, ya estamos cer…-no pudo acabar Ash antes de presenciar el pueblo a un kilómetro de distancia

-pikapi-dijo pikachu

-gua que bonito lugar-dijo una repuesta Serena

-¡ahí vamos¡-grito Ash antes de seguir corriendo

-Ash espéranos-grito Serena corriendo tras Ash con Bonnie detrás de ella

-ay no otra vez-dijo Clemont detrás de ellos

oOoOoOoOoOo

-mira la casa de mi mama pikachu-dijo Ash corriendo más rápido

-pi-grito pikachu sujetándose más fuerte de su entrenador

-mama ya llegue-dijo Ash entrando en la casa

-¡ASH¡-dijo delia saliendo de la cocina a abrazar a su hijo

-mama no me dejas respirar-dijo Ash azul causa del fuerte abrazo

-lo siento hijo es que no te había visto hace tiempo, y ni siquiera me has llamado-dijo delia en señal de reclamo y regaño

-lo siento he estado ocupado-dijo Ash rascándose la nuca en señal de vergüenza

-bueno eso no importa, ya estás aquí-dijo delia volviendo abrazar a su hijo, pero menos fuerte que antes-te extrañe

-si yo también te extrañe-dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo un contento Ash

-ay que linda escena-dijo una Bonnie con ojos de estrella

-ha, hola soy la mama de Ash y tu cómo te llamas-dijo delia presentándose

-hola yo soy Bonnie-dijo haciendo una reverencia-que placer conocerla-le dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa

-el placer es mío-dijo imitando la reverencia

Después de un rato de que Ash hablara con su madre y Bonnie interrumpiera cada vez que veía la oportunidad llegaron Serena y Clemont

-que gusto volverla a ver -dijo serena haciendo una reverencia

\- ¿eh?, si no me equivoco tu estuviste en el campamento de Samuel ¿verdad? -dijo delia intentando recordar a la chica

-sí, me llamo Serena-dijo la chica dándole la mano la cual Delia estrecho

\- ha, mucho gusto, y tú eres-dijo delia apuntando a Clemont

-bueno, pues yo soy clemont, es un gusto conocerla señora Ketchum-dijo el rubio haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-mucho gusto, hijo que te parece si vas con tus amigos donde Samuel mientras esta la comida-dijo delia con una sonrisa en la cara

-si mama, chicos que les parece si vamos a ver a mis pokemon-dijo Ash con mucha alegría de volver ver a sus amigos pokemon

\- ¡si! -gritaron todos al unísono

OOoOoOoOoOo

-¿hola, hay alguien?-dijo Ash tocando la puerta y mirando por una ventana que estaba justo al lado

-ya va-gritaron desde la casa una vos masculina la cual Ash reconoció, al abrirse la puerta se encontró con su viejo amigo de pelo verde

-hola Trayce-dijo Ash viendo a su amigo que estaba en el umbral de la puerta, ya era mucho más grande con el pelo un poco más largo, pero aun conservando su banda roja

-Ash que gusto volver a verte-dijo Trayce mirando directamente a los chicos

-lo mismo digo amigo-dijo dándole la mano a Trayce y esta la estrecho con gusto

-así que vienes con nuevos acompañantes, un gusto mi nombre es Trayce y yo soy ayudante del profesor Oak-dijo Taryce mientras los saludaba con un pequeño gesto de su mano

-hola, yo soy Serena vengo de Kalos y actualmente estoy en camino a convertirme reina de Kalos-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-hola, yo soy Clemonto y soy lider del gimnasio de la ciudad Lumiose en Kalos, y también soy un inventor-dijo imitando a su compañera en la reverencia

-y yo soy Bonnie, soy hermana de Clemont-dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa pero sin hacer la reverencia

-mucho gusto conocerlos a todos-dijo Trayce haciendo una reverencia

-lo mismo digo-dijo Serena

-es un gusto conocerlo-dijo Bonnie haciendo lo mismo que serena

-si no me equivoco dijiste que eres ayudante del profesor Oak-dijo Clemont estirando la mano la cual Trayce estrecho

-así es ¿te interesa saber algo?-dijo dandole una sonrisa ligera y todos voltearon a ver a Clemont

-si, me gustaría preguntarle algunas cosas tanto de mis pokemon como de una maquinas que tengo pensadas para el beneficio y bienestar de los mismos-dijo mientras le brillaba la mirada

-bueno, tendrás que hablar con el en persona, por favor sigan-les dio espacio a que sigan todos y así lo hicieron

-gracias-dijeron todos y entraron menos Ash y Trayce

-oye Ash, te gusta ella-pregunto Trayce en forma picara codeando ligeramente al menor

-no Trayce, ella no me gusta-dijo sabiendo a que iban como todas las veces anteriores

-por favor has tenido chicas lindas en tus viajes y siempre las dejas ir, no crees que es bueno sentar cabeza-le dijo cruzado de brazos

-lo siento, pero no saldré con ella-dijo Ash intentando entrar a la casa, cosa inútil pues su amigo se interpuso

-hay mira te diré lo que perdiste, perdiste a Misty-dijo Trayce sin percatarse de que Ash se tensó-una chica que, aunque se enoja y es mandona, es linda y es tierna, también a May una niña que es dulce y amable, aunque un poco caprichosa, después esta Dawn una chica con buen gusto por la moda y muy linda y la otra…. Iris creo, no la conté porque no me parece interesante y por ultimo esta ella, por favor Ash despierta-dijo Trayce un poco preocupado por su amigo-o es que te cambiaste de bando-dijo pensándolo detenidamente

-no Trayce por favor como dices eso-dijo Ash un poco ofendido

-es que, aunque le de vuelta a todo es la única solución que le encuentro-dijo Trayce poniéndose de nuevo a pensar-a menos que…-dijo ladeando la cabeza viendo como Ash se ruborizaba ligeramente

-ya halla elegido a alguien-dijo Ash quitándole las palabras de la boca a su amigo

-y ya elegiste a alguien-pregunto Trayce con duda

-si ya lo decidí hace mucho pero no sé cómo contárselo-dijo Ash agachando la cabeza

-y bueno quien es-dijo Trayce sin creérselo porque su amigo es más lento que un slowpoke

-no te lo puedo decir-dijo Ash ennegreciendo la vista por la visera de la gorra

-y por qué-pregunto con mucha duda

-por qué es un secreto hasta que este decidido a decírselo a ella o a alguien más-dijo sin mucha confianza

-bueno como tu amigo te ayudare, pero primero vayamos con ellos-dijo Trayce apuntando a la puerta

-si tienes razón-dijo Ash recuperando su alegría, pero aun tenso en saber cómo decirle a la chica, que le gusta

OOoOoOoOoOo

Volviendo con los prominentes de Kalos, ellos estaban en la parte superior del laboratorio investigando un poco el lugar hasta que Bonnie, bueno digamos que encontró lo que buscaba

-mira que bonitos-dijo Bonnie cogiendo a los tres pokemon iniciales de kanto

-bulbasaur-dijo un bulbasaur casi si aire

-squir-dijo un squirtle morado

-charmander-dijo un charmander cargando un lanzallamas

-bul/squirt-dijeron los dos pokemon usando látigo cepa y pistola agua

-char mander-dijo charmander alzando el puño en señal de victoria y también sus amigos

-Bonnie ¿estás bien?-pregunto Clemont acercándose a su hermana la cual tenía el pelo de punta y un poco quemado

-si, estoy bien-dijo Bonnie parándose-pero por que los pokemon no me quieren-dijo haciendo un puchero

-bueno pues no deberías abalanzarte sobre ellos para abrazarlos-dijo su hermano con una sonrisa falsa

-es que eran suavecitos y muy bonitos, quiero crecer ya para poder emprender mi viaje-dijo volviendo a hacer un puchero

Mientras tanto se escucharon pasos prominentes de las escaleras demostrando que Ash y Trayce subían

-genial, hoy les toca entregárselos a nuevos entrenadores no-dijo Ash acercándose a charmander

-así es Ash, no te trae recuerdos-dijo Trayce detrás de el

-si Trayce a mí y a pikachu, no es cierto amigo-dijo Ash mientras acariciaba a charmander

-pi-dijo pikachu un poco nostálgico

-y Ash-esta vez hablo Serena-como conseguiste a pikachu si solo hay tres iniciales y son ellos-dijo apuntando a los pokemon que había

-bueno pues (no sé si en el anime se lo dijo, pero lo quiero poner) verán el día que inicie me quede dormido y ya se habían llevado todos los pokemon-dijo dejando de acariciar a charmander-y pues el profesor Oak había atrapado a pikachu antes, entonces en compensación me dio a pikachu el cual era rebelde, bueno hasta el "accidente" que nos hicimos mejores amigos-dijo acariciando a su amigo amarillo

-wow-dijeron todos menos Trayce que ya conocía la historia de su despistado amigo

-y bueno que dicen si vamos a ver a los demás-dijo Ash bajando las escaleras para salir al jardín

-si-dijeron todos

-bueno hasta aquí llego yo. Debo preparar a los pokemon-dijo Trayce guardándolos en sus pokebolas-pero los alcanzo más tarde-dijo mientras arreglaba unas cosas

-vale, te esperamos afuera-dijo Ash

-los ver ahí-dijo haciendo un gesto con sus manos

OOoOoOoOoOo

-Ash donde están-dijo serena esperando ver a los pokemon los cuales no aprecian por ni un lado

-ahí viene uno-dijo amostrando a bulbasaur-¡oye bulbasaur aquí!-dijo alzando el brazo para que su amigo lo mire

-bulba-después mira a Ash- ¡bul! -dijo corriendo hasta su entrenador

-hola amigo-dijo Ash acariciando a su pokemon-puedes llamar a los demás-pregunto Ash

-bul-dijo antes de lanzar un rayo solar al cielo

Después de eso se podía notar pokemon de distintas formas y regiones acercándose a lo lejos creando una gran nube de polvo

-chicos aléjense un poco-dijo Ash sabiendo lo que se avecinaba

-claro-dijeron haciéndole caso a Ash

Cuando de pronto una manda de tauros y otros pokemon aplastaron a Ash

-ASH-grito Serena para ver si su amigo estaba bien

-tranquila esto siempre pasa-dijo Ash riendo nerviosamente-hola chicos

-snor lax-dijo snorlax ayudando a pararse a su entrenador

-gracias snorlax y hola a ti también-dijo limpiándose el polvo de su ropa

-oye Ash, ven aqui muchacho-dijo el profesor Oak quien estaba con unos odish

-profesor como le va-dijo Ash acercándosele

-yo estoy bien y tú que cuentas, ¿tienes muchos pokemon nuevos?-pregunto el dándole la mano

-si, ¿los quiere ver?-dijo sacando sus pokebolas

-sí, pero antes quiero mostrarte a tres compañeros tuyos-dijo acercándose a un matorral

-¿que?-exclamo Ash confundido-¿tu sabes de que habla pikachu?-le pregunto a su también confundido amigo

-pika-dijo a su entrenador

-bueno aquí estamos-dijo pasando a través de la hierba

Cuando pasaron la hierba Ash y pikachu se quedaron con la boca abierta

-buterfree-dijo buterfree revoleteando alrededor de su entrenador

-prime-dijo primeape con la primera gorra de su entrenador y golpeándolo suavemente

-pidgeot-dijo pidgeot alegre de ver a su entrenador

-pikapi-dijo pikachu lanzándose a sus amigos

-hola buterfree, primeape y pidgeot-dijo mirando a cada uno de ellos

-y ¿que te parece Ash?-pregunto el profesor Oak al mirar la emoción del entrenador

-es increíble, pero como los encontró-pregunto mientras veía como pikachu y ellos jugaban

-bueno son historias interesantes, el primero fue primeape, Anthony, su entrenador dijo que a primeape ya no le gustaba mucho pelear y creía que se sentiría mejor si venia y convivía con otros pokemon, pero aun seguía deprimido, así que solo tenia dos opciones, liberarlo o darle tu gorra, y bueno eso le mejoro bastante y ahora es mas sociable-ambos voltearon a ver al pokemon en cuestión el cual hablaba emocionadamente con pikachu el cual hacia pequeños gestos con sus patitas para contarle todo, Ash no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa en ese instante-el siguiente fue buterfree, el tuvo un poco mas de implicaciones, el junto a su pareja y sus crías fueron perseguidos por cazadores furtivos ya que su pareja es de colores únicos en toda su especie, por suerte un día llego mal herido a un rincón de las vallas, al parecer bulbasaur lo reconoció así que lo ayudamos junto a su pareja y crías que lo traía mal herido-Ash volvió a mirar a sus cuatro pokemon los cuales conversaban entre ellos amenamente, en eso llego la buterfree rosa la cual se apego a su buterfree, la imagen le dio algo de alegría y gracia, pero miro mas fijamente y buterfree tenia un pequeño corte en su ala derecha-y el ultimo fue pidgeot el cual estaba constantemente rodiando el laboratorio en busca de ayuda, al parecer necesitaba salvar a su parbada de una parbada de 5 fearrows y muchos spearrows, el hubiera podido de no ser por tantos fearrows, y de nuevo bulbasaur salio al rescate junto a otros pokemon tuyos, en medio de la batalla dos pigeotto lograron evolucionar y ahora son los diligentes de la parbada, pidgeot al ver que estarian seguros decidio seguira tus pokemon hasta este lugar en el cual se quedaria esperando por ti-Ash vuelve a voltear y se da cuenta que su compañero ave era mas grande de lo que recordaba y su plumaje mucho mas brillante

-wow-dijo Ash mientras los veía-profesor será que también puede traer a charizard

-si Ash-dijo mientras pensaba en algo-y Ash hablando de eso tengo un regalo para charizard

-y ¿que es?-pregunto con pikachu en el hombro y sus otros pokemon detrás de el

-te lo enseñare cuando llegue-dijo mientras volvían con los demás

OOoOoOoOoOo

En otro lado del recinto se encontraba Trayce sentado delante de un video teléfono

-contesta Brock-decia Trayce mientras veía una imagen en la pantalla-hola Brock te tengo una noticia-decía mientras se veía más clara la imagen de su amigo

-que quieres Trayce-decía el chico moreno mientras veía a su amigo emocionado

-ya llego Ash-decía mientras que su amigo se sorprendía un poco-y eso no es todo-decía mientras confundía a su amigo

-y ¿que es?-preguntaba intrigado

-quiere sentar cabeza-decía mientras a su amigo se quedaba estupefacto por la noticia

-debes estar bromeando-dijo si creerle nada

-el mismo me lo dijo-decía mientras sorprendía más al mayor si es que era posible

-y ¿con quien?-pregunto más intrigado que antes

-no lo sé, no me lo dijo-dijo pensando un poco-pero se lo sacare y tu-dijo apuntando a Brock-me ayudaras a descubrirlo

-cuenta conmigo-dijo dándole la palabra-estoy halla mañana

-gracias Brock, nos vemos-dijo Trayce despidiéndose de su amigo

-adiós-dijo Brock desapareciendo de la pantalla

-ay, espero que lo ayudemos-dijo Trayce antes de irse al jardín

OOoOoOoOoOo

-bueno ya estoy aquí-dijo Trayce entrado al jardín

-oh Trayce, ¿ya llegaron los niños por los pokemon?-pregunto el profesor a su ayudante

-si ya se llevaron a todos-dijo Trayce acercándose al grupo

-ay, yo los quería ver-dijo Bonnie poniendo una cara entre triste y enojada

-bueno lo siento-dijo Trayce rascándose la nuca

-por cierto, Ash-dijo el profesor llamando la atención del entrenador-ya llamé a lisa y charizard estará justo ahora

-grrr-dijo charizard aterrizando sobre su entrenador

-charizard que gusto verte-dijo Ash antes de ser achicharrado

-ASH, te encuentras bien-pregunto Serena acercándose a Ash intentándolo ayudar, pero charizard lo hizo antes de que se le acercara

-sí, tranquila siempre nos saludamos así, ¿no amigo? -charizard asintió -bueno todos mis primeros pokemon al frente-dijo Ash parándose delante de todos sus pokemon

Y se acomodaron pikachu, buterfree, bulbasaur, charizard, pidgeot, kingler, primeape, un tauro y muk

-bueno chicos tengo planeado volver a retar a la liga kanto-dijo Ash mientras los presentes se sorprendían

-pero si acabas de llegar de la liga kalos-dijo el profesor pensándolo bien

-si, pero espero que me apoyen en esto-dijo Ash esperando una repuesta de sus amigos

-bueno te apoyo-dijo el profesor acercándose al entrenador-ten esto te ayudara-dijo entregándole dos piedras

-esta es una…-

-piedra llave y una charizifica-dijo quitándole las palabras de la boca

-genial estás listo charizard-dijo Ash viendo a su pokemon de fuego

-agrr-dijo acercándose al entrenador

-ten-dijo pasándole la charizifica-espero que funcione, charizard mega evoluciona-dijo Ash mientras charizard se cubría en una luz

De pronto la luz se desvaneció haciendo ver a charizard con un tercer cuerno en la mitad de los otros dos, alas como cortadas en los filos y mucho más grande

-guau-dijo Ash acercándose al pokemon-charizard ¿puedes controlarlo?-pregunto acordándose de que si no existía un vínculo fuerte el pokemon enloquecería destruyéndolo todo

-grrrrrr-dijo muy seguro de sí mismo

-que bien-dijo antes de darse vuelta-bueno llevare a pikachu, buterfree, primeape, pidgeot, bulbasaur y charizard-dijo seguro viendo a los nombrados, los demás se hicieron para atrás

-bueno Ash, nos vamos-dijo Clemont acercándose a su amigo dándole una palmada en la espalda

-¿he a donde se van?-pregunto Ash volteando a ver a sus amigos de Kalos

-a nuestro hogar, nuestro ferry sale mañana y si queremos llegar rápido a ciudad Carmín nos iremos de una vez-dijo Clemont con un poco de tristeza de dejar a su amigo

-bueno, adiós chicos-dijo Ash dándoles la mano a su amigo

-te voy a extrañar-dijo Bonnie mientras hacía su mayor esfuerzo para abrazar a Ash

-yo también Bonnie-respondió Ash-cuídate y cuando sea tu primer viaja no dudes en llamarme para ayudarte ¿de acuerdo? -propuso Ash estirando la mano con el dedo meñique en alto

-claro-Respondió la pequeña uniendo su dedo con el de el para luego cortar la conexión en señal de promesa

-Ash ¿puedo hablar contigo?, en privado-dijo Serena yendo a unos arbustos seguida de Ash-Ash quiero que sepas que me gustas-dijo con un poco de esperanza de ser correspondido

-serena lo siento, pero me gusta alguien más-dijo Ash desilusionando a la pobre chica que se le rompió el corazón-pero estoy seguro que hallaras alguien que te amé-le dijo alzándole los ánimos a la chica

-gracias Ash y quiero que sepas que quien sea la afortunada te apoyare-dijo dándole una sonrisa a su amigo, pero aun triste

-bueno vamos-dijo saliendo de los arbustos

-bueno lista Serena-pregunto Clemont extendiéndole su bolsa

-vamos-dijo Serena recibiendo sus pertenencias con una sonrisa en el rostro

-adiós-dijeron al unísono

-bueno Ash algo más que nos quieras decir-pregunto el profesor de manera picara al igual que Trayce

-no-dijo de manera extrañada, hasta que algo hizo clic en su cabeza-excepto que quiero que me haga un collar para charizard y un guante para mí-dijo entregándole las piedras

-oooo-dijo el profesor decepcionado, pero luego sonrió-bueno estarán para mañana-dijo entrando al laboratorio

-bueno hasta mañana-dijo Ash antes de irse

-hasta mañana-dijeron el profesor y Trayce entrando en el laboratorio

OOoOoOoOoOo

-mama ya volví-dijo Ash entrando en casa

-está bien, descansa un poco y en un momento estará la comida-dijo Delia

Ash se recostó en el sillón buscando al que ver mientras Ash jugaba con buterfree

-Ash a comer-dijo delia desde la cocina

-ya voy-Ash se levantó y devolvió a la mariposa a su pokebola antes de sentarse en la mesa a comer-gracias mama-dijo Ash comiendo como siempre

-pikapi-decía pikachu con un bote de kétchup

Luego de unos segundos ambos acabaron su comida y se quedaron sentados en el comedor

-mama mañana salgo de viaje de nuevo-decía Ash agachando un poco la cabeza

-bueno y ahora a que región-pregunto alegre pero un poco triste de la nueva partida de su hijo

-es aquí en Kanto-dijo esperando la reacción que pondría su progenitora

-ha entonces no te vas muy lejos-dijo un poco más alegre

-no, me quedare en la región-decía terminándose de contagiar con el entusiasmo de su madre

-entonces ve a dormir que ya es tarde-decía su mama viendo las horas y recogiendo los platos

-hasta mañana-dijo Ash antes de darle un beso en la mejilla para subir a su habitación

OOoOoOoOoOo

Ya eran las tres de la mañana en el pacifico pueblo, todos dormían mientras que Ash apenas y había podido cerrar los ojos de tanto pensar en el futuro que le aguardaba

-intentarlo otra vez, creo que es la mejor decisión que he tomado, después de todo tengo muy buenos compañeros- se dijo así mismo volteando a ver a las pokebolas en un rincón y luego a pikachu que estaba al final de la cama-hay te volveré a ver y espero que no me odies, después de todo a pasado demasiado tiempo sin vernos-dijo Ash antes de tratar dormir un poco

* * *

 **Y bien, este es el primer capítulo rediseñado, tengo que admitir que las diferencias no son muy obvias ni muy significantes, pero teniendo en cuenta la redacción sí que ha cambiado, también tome en cuenta una cosa, que es el viaje del héroe poniéndolo por encima del romance, creo que es la mejor opción**

 **Bueno antes de irme quería decir que ya tengo todo listo hasta el capítulo diez, así que tenía pensado o ponerlos todos los diez del tirón el próximo mes para luego subir los que faltan en marzo, o publicar uno semanal**

 **Depende de que elijan los que aun leen esto y se interesen en leerlo como ha cambiado**

 **Este no ha cambiado mucho pues es el primer capítulo, solo cambie estética y casi nada de historia, los siguientes ya cambiarían bastante mas**

 **Una cosa que quiero decir es que, aunque nadie lo lea aquí estará y si alguien no le gusta pues tienes dos simples opciones, critica sin insultos y si ves que no eres capaz de hacer eso ahórrate todos los insultos que se te ocurran y vete a leer a cualquier otro lado**

 **Eso sería todo por mi parte, esperare a ver si alguien comenta y si no lo hare a mi manera, si estás leyendo esto es porque la versión anterior te gusto o porque simplemente llegaste por error o porque querías, en cualquier caso, gracias por leer y si quieres puedes seguir las locas ideas de este men que está escribiendo**

 **Adiós**


	2. un amigo nuevo

**Bueno, desde este capítulo cambio totalmente la narrativa y partes de la historia que ayudaran para el futuro, lean y disfruten**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2** : un amigo nuevo

\- ¡Ash despierta! -grito delia desde las gradas acercándose a la habitación de Ash intentando despertarlo-hijo despierta o llegaras tarde, pikachu ayúdame-le pidió al ratón eléctrico que en seguida la ayudo usando un pequeño impactrueno en su entrenador

-HAAAAAA-grito un Ash que cayó de su cama con unos pequeños rayos saliendo de el

-que bien ya despertaste-dijo delia sonriendo como si nada-antes de que te vayas tenemos que ir a comer, cámbiate y baja-dijo antes de bajar

-claro-respondió Ash reponiéndose de la "ligera" descarga-oye pikachu solo con una descarguita de tus cachetes era necesario-dijo Ash viendo como su amigo se partía de risa

-pikapi-dijo pikachu parando de reír

-bueno a desayunar y en la tarde salimos a nuestra aventura-dijo Ash terminando de cambiarse y después bajando con pikachu

-siéntate-pidió Delia mientras llevaba un plato que puso en frente de Ash-he, hijo a qué hora te vas-pregunto Delia

-después de almorzar-dijo Ash acabando de desayunar-voy por algunos suministros y estere aquí a la hora del almuerzo-dijo Ash antes de salir

OOoOoOoOoOo

\- ¡profesor ya llegué! –grito Ash desde la puerta y golpeando esperando una respuesta

-Ash, te estaba esperando, anda venga sigue-el profesor dejo seguir a Ash cerró la puerta y se dirigió a una mesa cercana-ya está tu guante y el collar para charizard-dijo el profesor pasándole ambos artefactos

-gracias profesor-dijo Ash recibiendo los dos elementos-charizard sal-dijo saliendo al jardín liberando a su pokemon

-agrrrr-rugió charizard saliendo de su pokebola para dejarse poner el collar

-bueno ya estas-dijo Ash colocándose sus guantes-bueno chicos salgan, creo que querrán despedirse de sus demás amigos-dijo Ash liberando a los otros pokemon faltantes los cuales cogieron en distintas direcciones-nos veremos antes de que el sol llegue a su punto más alto-

-bueno Ash y a qué hora te vas-pregunto el profesor poniendo una mano en el hombro de Ash

-después de almorzar-dijo Ash metiendo unos suministros como cuerdas, pociones, antídotos, etc.

-bueno espero que te vaya bien-dijo el profesor antes de que sonara el timbre-yo iré-dijo el profesor mientras caminaba dentro de la casa donde los golpeteos se volvían un poco más audibles-ya va-dijo abriendo la puerta hallándose con Brock, el cual era más grande su cabello seguía igual, pero en cuanto el físico al parecer era mas fuerte

-hola profesor, ya se fue Ash-pregunto el moreno por su amigo

-no, está en el jardín, pasa-le dijo dejando pasar al criador pokemon

-gracias-dijo entrando al recinto, reviso un poco el recito hasta ver a la silueta de Ash afuera así que se dirigió al jardín-hola Ash-saludo el moreno extendiendo su mano

-hola Brock-dijo devolviéndole el saludo a su amigo-y ¿qué haces aquí? -pregunto respondiendo bien el saludo a su amigo

-bueno me entere que llegaste ayer y te quería ver-dijo cortando el saludo-sin contar que me dijeron que volvías a viajar, y esta vez a donde-pregunto con desdén y tristeza de que su amigo se va

-buen no me voy lejos, será aquí en kanto-dijo haciendo que su amigo se emocionara

-oye por que no volvemos a viajar juntos-dijo con alegría

-claro, pero y tus estudios-acoto Ash pensándolo muy bien

-bueno, creo que podrían esperar un poco, estoy a punto de acabarlos así que no hay mucho más por aprender, ya se todo lo que tenía que saber, solo me falta la prueba de certificación de ser un doctor pokemon, la cual se hará antes de la liga, ya sabes por si necesitan un asistente en la curación de un participante, así que no hay problema alguno con ese tema-respondió Brock reafirmando su mochila en su hombro

-si tú lo dices, tu ganaste viajemos como en los viejos tiempos-dijo recordando aquellos años con nostalgia

-sí, pero esta vez sin Misty-dijo con tristeza de que ahora no los acompañara su amiga y sin percatarse de que Ash se desanimo

-Brock salimos después de comer-dijo adentrándose en el jardín del profesor en busca de sus pokemon

-que dije-pregunto Brock para sí mismo sin percatarse de lo que dijo

-bueno Brock creo que tocaste algo sensible en el-dijo Trayce acercándose a su amigo

\- ¿no crees que sea Misty? ¿o sí? –pregunto pensativo al peliverde el cual estaba igual

-algo me dice que sí, pero cuando lleguen al gimnasio celeste confírmamelo-dijo Trayce-entra come aquí dudo que te quiera ver en un rato por lo que dijiste-repuso Trayce entrando en la casa seguido de Brock

-sí creo que será mejor-dijo entrando

OOoOoOoOoOo

-chicos es hora de irnos-grito Ash en medio de una pradera-quien tiene hambre-grito aún más fuerte y los 6 pokemon que lo acompañarían salieron

-pikapi-pikachu salto al hombro de Ash

-todos listos-pregunto el azabache a lo cual todos asintieron-muy bien regresen-todos los pokemon (a excepción de pikachu) regresaron a sus pokebolas-tienes hambre amigo-pregunto Ash dirigiéndose al pequeño ratón amarillo

-pi-afirmo el ratón

-está bien, vamos donde mama-Ash salió del jardín y prefirió saltar la cerca

Luego de unos diez minutos de caminar y pensar Ash llego a su casa

-mama ya llegue-dijo Ash entrando

-bueno espérate estará el almuerzo en un rato-dijo Delia desde la cocina

Entonces Ash decidió arreglar su mochila y sus pokemon y después mirar TV hasta el almuerzo

-Ash ya está el almuerzo-dijo Delia desde el comedor

-voy-grito Ash desde la sala apagando su medio de entretención para irse a sentar-gracias mama-dijo Ash empezando a comer

Mientras comían hablaban de trivialidades como que tan largo será el viaje y otras cosas hasta que acabaron de comer y Ash ya tenía que irse y tocaron al timbre

-bueno mama debe ser Brock ya me voy-dijo besando a su mama en la frente

-espera Brock te volverá a acompañar-dijo sorprendida-por qué no me dijiste-

-se me olvido, adiós-dijo saliendo de la casa

-bueno Brock vamos-dijo dirigiéndole una falsa sonrisa a su amigo, el cual noto esto de inmediato

-oye Ash si dije algo que te hirió o enojo perdóname-dijo Brock haciendo consecutivas reverencias a su amigo para que lo perdone

-bueno ya basta Brock te perdono, solo deja de hacer eso, no era necesario, creo que exagere un poco-dijo Ash haciendo que su amigo pare-después de todo no era tu intención

-sí pero aun así perdóname-dijo rascándose la nuca

-tranquilo solo me dio nostalgia nada mas-dijo con mucha tristeza de que su amiga no estuviera con ellos

-bueno, pero a que gimnasio vamos primero-pregunto Brock mirando un mapa

-creo que seguiré el mismo orden que antes-dijo Ash pensándolo detenidamente-entonces vamos a ciudad plateada-respondió empezando a caminar más animado con el mayor detrás de el

-okey entonces primero iras contra mí-dijo alcanzado a Ash el cual paro en seco- ¿Qué? -

-espera, ¿no iré contra Forrest? ya que es el nuevo líder de plateada-dijo señalando al mayor de ambos

\- ¿pika? –repuso pikachu mirando al moreno

-bueno en eso tienes razón, pero yo tenía planeado que pelees contra mí, se me ocurrió cuando dijiste que viajarías por Kanto, y la pelea seria valida después de todo el la observaría ¿Qué dices? -respondió empezando a caminar dejando al azabache atrás

-claro por mí no hay problema alguno-respondió alcanzándolo

-bueno esta vez será mucho más duro que antes-dijo poniendo una sonrisa retadora la cual fue contestada con el mismo gesto

-si tú y yo hemos mejorado mucho-dijo sonriéndole a su amigo-esta batalla seguro que será muy reñida-

-será increíble, pero por favor no rompas las leyes de la física ganándole a un tipo roca/tierra con un solo impactrueno-le dijo viéndolo

-jeje-Ash rio nervioso rascándose la nuca

-pika-pikachu imito la acción de su entrenador mientras Brock solamente negaba

OOoOoOoOoOo

-bueno aún falta mucho-dijo Ash quejándose-la última vez solo me demore unas horas, pero ya se está haciendo tarde, crees que estamos yendo bien-pregunto viendo hacia todas las direcciones posibles

-no creo que estamos perdidos como de costumbre-dijo recordando cómo se perdían antes

-ay y yo esperando llegar rápido-dijo con mucha amargura de que no llegaran rápido a la ciudad sin contar que están perdidos

-EY-dijo un niño corriendo hacia ellos-que te parece una batalla-pregunto el pequeño niño que no sobrepasaba los diez años

-claro-dijo Ash sacando la pokebola de primeape

-bueno sal rattata-dijo el niño lanzando la esfera y de ella saliendo una rata

-bueno ve primeape-dijo Ash también lanzando la esfera y saliendo su amigo

-rattata, ataque rápido-ordeno a lo cual el pequeño pokemon contesto, pero con un poco de nerviosismo

-primeape, espera a que se te acerque y usa movimiento sísmico-dijo Ash viendo como su pokemon acotaba su orden y debilitaba a rattata

-no rattata, oye eres muy fuerte-dijo el niño emocionado de ver alguien tan fuerte

-bueno gracias-dijo Ash rascándose la nuca apenado y devolviendo a primeape-oye tu sabes cómo salir de este bosque-le pregunto al niño el cual asintió

-si tienes que seguir todo este camino derecho y llegaras a ciudad verde-dijo el niño enseñándoles un camino

-gracias y buena batalla-dijo dándole la mano y el estrechándola-por cierto, tu rattata es muy fuerte, pero tienes mucho más que aprender-dijo antes de seguir caminando con su amigo

-sabes me sorprende lo mucho que has madurado, antes te hubieras puesto a bailar y a gritar-dijo recordando como su amigo se emocionaba demasiado al ganar una batalla

-si tienes razón-dijo rascándose la nuca acordándose como se ponía cuando gano su primera batalla o cuando capturo su primer pokemon-bueno ya sabemos por dónde ir así que apuremos el paso-

A pesar de que el pequeño camino que comunicaba paleta con ciudad verde era corto, ambos amigos les tomo bastante tiempo

-buenas tardes bienvenidos al centro pokemon, en que puedo ayudarles-dijo la enfermera Joy con su típica sonrisa

-hola enfermera Joy nos recuerda-pregunto Ash

-ha si ¿tú no eras el niño de la bicicleta? -pregunto Joy recordando el día que le entregaron la bicicleta a Misty, a lo cual Ash asintió con un poco de nostalgia

-hay enfermera Joy eres tan hermosa, te casarías conmigo-pregunto Brock en su forma don juan activada

-heeee-pregunto la Joy del centro

-discúlpalo es así siempre-dijo Ash alejando a su amigo como lo hacía su amiga-ya veo por qué Misty, Max y hasta tus pokemon hacen esto, es divertido-le dijo a Brock dejándolo descansar en un pequeño rincón para acercarse a la recepción- ¿de casualidad no tiene una habitación? -pregunto viendo que ya era de noche en un reloj de pared

-si ten la llave-dijo la Joy dándole la llave de un cuarto

-gracias-dijo Ash jalando a Brock de la oreja para que no vaya a atormentar a la enfermera

-bueno como en los viejos tiempos-dijo Brock entrando a la habitación con dos camas

-bueno no sé tú, pero yo iré a explorar un poco antes de dormir-dijo Ash quitándose el chaleco-tengo muchas ganas de llegar a plateada y no quiero que nada se me escape-

-está bien, yo me quedare aquí, tengo que organizar unas cosas para poder comer mañana en el bosque-dijo Brock bostezando-bueno antes de que me gane el sueño-

-pika chupi-dijo pikachu acomodándose en su lugar

-no vendrás conmigo-pregunto Ash a lo cual pikachu negó-está bien, volveré pronto-dijo antes de salir por la puerta

-bueno pikachu solo somos tú y yo ¿pikachu? -pregunto Brock volteando a ver al mencionado el cual estaba profundamente dormido-bueno creo que soy solo yo-se dijo así mismo sacando algunas cosas de su morral

OOoOoOoOoOo

Ya en la calle Ash se encontraba caminando sin un rumbo fijo hasta que llego al gimnasio

-este será el último, según tengo entendido el anterior dueño lo dejo abandonado luego de que un retador lo destrozará moralmente, ¿me pregunto que habrá hecho? -hablo Ash al aire apreciando la gran estructura

-solamente le mostró la verdad de sus actos-al lado de Ash se posó una persona más alta que Ash, sus cabellos eran negros y largos, los ojos rojos le brillaban cual rubíes, llevaba una vestimenta simple de chaqueta roja, bufanda del mismo color y vaqueros un poco más obscuros de lo normal con unas zapatillas negras-sabes, el líder de este gimnasio era el líder de los rocket-le volteando a ver al azabache

\- ¿te refieres a la organización que vende y lastima pokemon por dinero? –pregunto Ash indignado cerrando sus puños

-así es, pero oye no te mortifiques, eso fue hace muchos años, el cambio y los integrantes se disolvieron hace mucho tiempo-le dijo volteándolo a ver sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

-entonces, ¿Por qué hay algunas personas que los han visto? –pregunto Ash desconcertando considerando todas las veces que se los encontró

-bueno, eso se debe mucho a la necedad de algunas personas, claro que hay dos opciones muy viables como explicación, la primera es que el hijo de, el haya tomado el control de la organización o que el administrador más fuerte haya conseguido reunir suficientes reclutas para permanecer con vida contra otras organizaciones como fueron los galaxia, los magma, los aqua, entre otras organizaciones que a pesar de existir hoy en día, son muy escasos sus miembros por lo cual es muy difícil que se mantengan en pies solos-le respondió mirándolo fijamente

-guau, y tu como sabes todo eso-pregunto Ash imitando su intimidadora mirada

-bueno, he sido un entrenador por mucho tiempo, uno aprende cosas cuando es capaz de recorrer todo el mundo-le respondió abriendo su chaqueta amostrando un gran número de medallas y cintas

-vaya, me gustaría a llegar a ser como tú, oye por cierto cómo te llamas, mi nombre es Ash-le pregunto extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa

-mi nombre es Dante, es un gusto Ash-Dante estrecho la mano de Ash con una sonrisa muy diminuta que era casi imperceptible-y dime ¿piensas retar al gimnasio? -pregunto cortando la unión de sus manos

-de hecho, tenia pensarlo una vez haya pasado por las demás ciudades-le respondió viendo a la lejanía donde se suponía estaba ciudad celeste

\- ¿y por qué te vas a recorrer todo eso teniendo un gimnasio aquí mismo? –pregunto Dante enseñando la estructura delante de ambos

-bueno, quería tener viejos recuerdos y recorrer todo como la primera vez que lo intente-respondió rascándose la nuca

-espera ¿tú eres Ash Ketchum? –preguntó el chico pelinegro apuntando al aludido

-ese mismo ¿Por qué la pregunta? –Ash se recargo en la pared del gimnasio

-bueno, he escuchado maravillas por parte de ti de varios líderes de gimnasio y personas que entran en la elite cuatro de sus regiones correspondientes-Dante imito a Ash apoyándose en la pared

-espera ¿conoces a la elite cuatro de cada región? –pregunto el azabache si creerle mucho

-claro es lo que un maestro pokemon debe hacer-respondió Dante como si nada, pero Ash rápidamente se despegó de la pared

-eres un maestro pokemon-rápidamente se acercó más al pobre chico que del susto se alejo

-sí, pero no es la gran cosa-le dijo alejándose un poco más, cosa que no funciono pues Ash se apegó aún mas

\- ¿cómo qué no? ¿qué edad tienes? –la pregunta salió al aire sin una razón, pero hay estaba

-veinticuatro-respondió Dante acostumbrándose al acercamiento pues la escena se parecía a un niño viendo a su súper héroe favorito de frente

-vaya, ¿hace cuánto que eres un maestro? -pregunto Ash sacando una libreta y una pluma de cualquier lugar

-hace dos años-Ash anotaba todo lo dicho, aunque se poco

-bueno solo me faltan cinco años para poder ser un gran maestro pokemon-

-espera, espera, cálmate quien te dijo que eso era fácil, me tomo mucho tiempo y muchas hazañas cumplir mi sueño, sé muy bien que tienes buenas referencias de muchas personas, pero primero es lo necesario, deberás quedar como campeón en la liga, luego deberás ganarle a la elite cuatro y por ultimo vencer al actual campeón de todo kanto, que créeme es muy difícil vencerlo, de hecho yo mismo tuve problemas con el-le dijo el chico mirándolo fijamente, aunque un pikachu con una pequeña bufanda roja salto a la cabeza de Dante

-oye donde te habías metido-una chica casi del tamaño de Ash llego detrás del pikachu, era bastante bonita y a pesar de que por la obscuridad no se notaban el color de sus ojos y sus cabellos se notaba que irradiaba luz a pesar de todo-sabes desde que horas te estuve buscando, hemos sido novios desde hace más de tres años y me sigues dejando atrás cada vez que tienes la oportunidad-le dijo molesta al chico el cual solo se cubrió con sus brazos pero sin expresar miedo alguno, de hecho no expresaba algo

-sabes muy bien que no es eso-se fue acercando delicadamente hasta que la abrazo por la cintura acercándolo más a el-yo solamente pensaba pasear por la ciudad un momento, no quería molestarte, te veías muy dulce durmiendo y hubiera sido muy mal gesto despertarte-finalmente se acercó y la beso apasionadamente incomodando bastante a Ash

-si claro, está bien te creeré, pero dime ¿por qué demoraste tanto? -pregunto la chica rompiendo el beso

-bueno hice un nuevo amigo, amor él es Ash, Ash ella es mi novia, Jazmín-presento a ambos y estrecharon sus manos

-es un gusto-dijo Ash soltando su agarre

-el gusto es mío, para mi novio es muy difícil hacer amigos y me gusta que sea con personas que sean menores que él, le recuerda la vitalidad de ser joven-lo último lo dijo en vos baja, pero suficientemente audible para ganarse un suave golpe con el codo-eso dolió, está bien, perdón por eso, y perdón a ti Ash, pero tendré que llevármelo-le dijo la dulce chica cogiendo a su novio del brazo intentando que no se zafara

-no te preocupes, de hecho, yo ya debería irme-le respondió mirando la hora en el reloj de su muñeca

-muy bien entonces espero que nos volvamos a ver, para hablar de tus sueños y si te puedo ayudar con cualquier cosa-le dijo Dante extendiendo su mano la cual estrecho sin ningún problema

-claro, cuando tú quieras-el agarre fue cortado y la pareja empezó a caminar

-cuídate-Jazmín se despidió con la mano que tenía libre

-pika-el pikachu también se despidió agitando sus pequeñas patitas

-adiós-grito Ash viendo como la pareja se desvanecía entre las calles de la ciudad-creo que será mejor que también me vaya-Ash se quedó unos segundos parado apreciando el gimnasio para luego irse

Ash llego rápidamente al centro pokemon el cual la enfermera Joy estaba a punto de cerrar. Ash entro pidiendo disculpas y rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación

-chicos ¿están despiertos? –pregunto Ash mientras entraba, encontrándose con Brock que dormía plácidamente y a pikachu que se había movido hasta quedar al nivel de la cabeza-creo que no-dijo Ash para sí mismo sentándose en su cama cambiándose para dormir

Finalmente, Ash se acostó e intento dormir, cosa difícil pues seguía despierto mirando al techo

-me pregunto ¿de dónde lo conozco antes?, estoy seguro que lo he visto-dijo Ash al aire refiriéndose a Dante-lo mejor será no distraerme mucho con eso-se da la vuelta quedando contra la pared-y tú, como, dime como te digo mi más grande secreto, y como poder resistir si me dices que no, aún recuerdo el día que nos alejamos, aún conservo tus reliquias de buena suerte, aun esta tu cálida sonrisa en mi mente, pero si pierdo eso no habrá razón para continuar, pero yo sé que me amas, lo escuche de ti misma muchas veces, el problema es ¿aún sigue ese sentimiento en ti? –finalmente Ash quedo dormido debido al cansancio

* * *

 **Bueno, el todo tema de "Dante" decidí cambiarlo para que compartan algo menos cliché que él sea el padre y Ash el hijo, decidí salir de esa burbuja y lo dejare que son colegas en desarrollo para volverse amigos, Dante lo ayudara con sus sueños y Ash tendrá que seguir los pasos de él, no sé si el concepto pueda llegar a estar bien planteado o no pero aquí lo corrigiere hasta que quede a la perfección**

 **Bueno este lo actualice porque ya no soportaba, el capítulo me encanto, como fluían las ideas mientras escribía, y como podría cambiar la historia por todo, como ya está en el principio la narrativa y la historia cambian quedando un poco más pulida**

 **Eso es todo, adiós**


	3. un bosque de recuerdos

**Bueno, he vuelto. Admito que no lo tenía pensado ya pasado más de medio año desde que actualice pero esto ya es un tema más de orgullo y de gusto, no quiero que esta historia quede sin concluir me parece que puedo sacarle jugo a esto**

 **Por desgracia los capítulos que ya tenía escritos se quedaron en mi antigua pc así que a iniciar de nuevo se dijo**

 **Por cierto, esto se va para largo así que me gustaría recibir un poco de apoyo con favoritos y comentarios si no es mucho pedir**

 **Ahora si a leer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:** bosque lleno de recuerdos

Era un nuevo día y Ash ketchum como siempre se quedaba dormido

-bueno pikachu ¿Qué hacemos?-Brock estaba parado al lado de su amigo el cual roncaba sin ningún tipo de preocupación o señal de levantarse

-pika pi pikachu-manifestó el pequeño pokemon liberando ligeras cargas eléctricas de sus rojos cachetes

-¿no crees que es mucho?-le pregunto Brock para luego dirigir su mirada a su amigo el cual roncaba cada vez más fuerte-hazlo-le dio la orden a pikachu él se acercó a su amigo y le dio una leve descarga

-HAAAAAA-un grito de desesperación de Ash fue escuchado casi en todo el hospital a lo cual Joy corrió a la habitación

-¿están bien?-antes de poder analizar bien la situación, sintió que sus manos eran tomadas con delicadeza y vio que alguien se arrodillaba ante ella

-yo estoy bien pero a tu lado seria estar despierto en medio de un sueño, un dulce y hermoso sueño-el que se arrodillo era Brock

-oye niño, estoy casada-levanto la otra mano en la cual tenía una sortija

-noooooo-Brock se puso en posición fetal en un rincón a llorar solito mientras pikachu lo consuela

-ay, mi cabeza-Ash se levantó del suelo y este tenía el pelo en punta y chamuscado

-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Joy la cual al acercarse recibió una pequeña descarga eléctrica por parte de Ash

-si tranquila, solo fue pikachu, siempre que me quedo dormido me despierta así-dijo Ash volteando a ver a su pokemon el cual hizo que no lo escucho y volteo su mirada a Brock

-deberían tener más cuidado, las descargas de pikachu son muy poderosas, tanto que eres capaz de mantener una leve carga adherida a tu cabello lo cual es sorprendente pero si pikachu usa demasiado su poder te podría causar un paro cardiaco o alguna disfunción diferente-le dijo mientras miraba el lugar donde recibió la pequeña descarga, fue leve pero supondría que tenía suficientes voltios como para prender una luz led, un minúsculo voltaje pero si eso solo era una mini descarga no quería saber cuántos voltios recibió el chico

-tranquila enfermera Joy creo que pikachu ya entendió, ¿o no pikachu?-le pregunto Ash dirigiendo su mirada al roedor

-pika-respondió pikachu asintiendo con pena

-bueno, la cafetería ya casi se cierra, si desean pueden pasar a comer antes de dirigirse a su aventura o con gusto podrán quedarse un día más, eso está en sus manos, me retiro-Joy hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la recepción donde habitualmente se la encuentra

-bueno creo que lo mejor será comer, ¿tú crees lo mismo Brock?-pregunto el chico al aire pero no recibió respuesta-¿Brock?-volteo a mirar a su amigo el cual seguía en el mismo rincón mientras lloraba, esa escena le recordó a cuando le mencionaban a la profesora Ivy

-sí creo que tienes razón no es momento de rendirse-Brock se paró totalmente animado

-yo no dije-

-y ¿Qué si Joy ya tiene esposo? No es la única en toda la región sé que encontrare a la chica ideal-parecía muy reanimado casi se podría decir que liberaba una aura de entusiasmo, pero-a quien engaño una Joy nunca se fijaría en mi-bajo su cabeza en señal de derrota otra vez

-tranquilo galán algún día encontraras a la indicada-Ash ya vestido con su ropa de viaje le toco el hombro para darle animo a su amigo-ven sígueme, tengo hambre, luego de comer iremos a la tienda pokemon y seguiremos con nuestro viaje-le dijo abriendo de nuevo la puerta

-wow, ¿cuándo te volviste tan responsable en tus viajes?-pregunto Brock mirando incrédulo y orgulloso a Ash

-bueno, entendí que siendo el mayor y más experimentado en un grupo es como si tuviera la obligación de ser quien cuide de los demás y que los guie-respondió recordando Kalos donde en varias ocasiones se vía a sí mismo como el líder

-jajá-Brock se rio levemente a lo cual Ash y pikachu lo miraron extrañados del comportamiento de su amigo

-¿de qué te ríes?-le pregunto sin saber cómo reaccionar

-has crecido mucho, se nota que has avanzado lo suficiente, estos años no han pasado en vano, estoy orgulloso de mi "hermanito" y confió plenamente que esta vez logres ganar esta liga-le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Ash estaba paralizado ante sus palabras él se adelantó un poco al comedor-¿Qué no vienes?-volteo a ver su amigo el cual seguía parado ahí, agito su cabeza, miro a pikachu y siguió a su amigo al comedor

Después de comer y terminar de recoger sus cosas nuestros héroes avanzan en su aventura dirigiéndose a comprar suministros

-muy bien ¿Qué necesitamos?-le pregunto Brock a Ash

-en esta ocasión no traje absolutamente nada, necesitamos pociones, antídotos, antiparalizis, anti quemar, cuerdas, unas pokeball, aparte de eso necesitamos agua, comida pokemon y, ¿cocinaras?-dirigió su mirada al Brock el cual asintió-entonces seguramente necesites ingredientes-

-¿tienes suficiente dinero?-pregunto un poco desconfiado Brock

-claro-Ash saco un pequeño saco de su mochila donde tenía bastante dinero que recolecto de sus anteriores viajes

-bien, eso será suficiente-

Dicho eso ambos se embarcaron en la misión de recolectar todo lo necesario, así se llevaron unas cuantas horas dando vueltas continuas por la ciudad comprando todo lo necesario, así se plantaron justo en la entrada al bosque verde

-muy bien a seguir con nuestro camino-Ash y Brock se empezaron a adentrar en el inmenso bosque

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Ash encontró a varios entrenadores (en su mayoría caza bichos) a los cuales derroto y actualmente se encontraba en una pequeña batalla

-buterfree, usa confusión-buterfree estaba batallando contra un beedrill el cual fue cubierto con un manto rosa y sometido contra el piso

-beedrill, usa carga toxica-el pokemon abeja agito su cabeza y cubrió sus grandes aguijones con un manto de veneno para así lanzarse hasta buterfree

-rápido, usa viento plata-en el último segundo buterfree aleteo con fuerza creando una ráfaga de color plateada la cual funciono pues beedrill no logro tocar a la mariposa y se estrelló de nuevo contra el piso

-beedrill resiste-el pokemon abeja se volvió a poner en pie, pero se cayó rendido debido al cansancio-bien hecho, toma un descanso-el chico contra el que peleaba Ash devolvió a su pokemon

-vuelve buterfree-Ash devolvió a su pokemon y fue a extender la mano ante su rival-fue una buena batalla, tu pokemon es resistente, solo necesita un poco más de entrenamiento-el chico miro a Ash por unos segundos, para luego estrechar la mano de Ash, agradecer y luego salió corriendo en busca de curar a su pokemon

-sí que has mejorado-comento Brock retomando el camino

-¿crees eso?, yo pienso que no fue la mejor manera de mostrar lo que he avanzado-comento Ash alcanzando a su amigo

-¿no consideras esa pelea como una especie de avance o no te importo?-Brock miro a su amigo en manera de reprimenda por el comentario de Ash que él pensaba que decía que ese chico y el beedrill no suponían un reto

-no creas eso, a lo que me refiero es que el chico no era exageradamente especializado, seguramente comenzó hace algún tiempo pero no ha recorrido más allá de este bosque, en lugar yo tengo que demostrarme a mí mismo que he avanzado pues he estado por muchos años viajando por muchos lugares-dijo Ash recalcando que ya había adquirido mucha experiencia en esos años de viaje

-creo que tienes razón, aun así no quita su mérito que cada batalla solo te hace más fuerte y te enseña a mejorar-soltó Brock mirando hacia adelante

-sí, y no me quejo de la batalla, especialmente porque tuve la oportunidad de pelear junto a buterfree como en antaño, ha aprendido movimientos nuevos al igual que el resto, pequeñas batallas me harán encontrar una manera de aprovechar puntos fuertes y débiles de mis antiguos compañeros de batallas-dijo Ash mirando las pokeball de pidgeot, primeape y buterfree

-en ese caso tendrás que seguir batallando con tus antiguos pokemon, ellos han aprendido bastante sin ti así que tendrás que tú también has mejorado cuando tu no los has visto-Brock puso su mano en el hombro de Ash el cual levanto un poco la mirada-no te preocupes, con el tiempo sabrás que hacer, aún hay tiempo para que inicie la liga, en ese tiempo tú y tus pokemon mejoraran y tendrás una vez más su absoluta confianza-

-tienes razón Brock, acelera el paso quiero llegar antes de mañana a plateada-Ash empezó a correr seguido de Brock el cual también corría

Luego de una larga caminata ambos se encontraban agotados y ya el sol se había puesto dejando todo en penumbras a lo cual nuestros héroes se dispusieron a hacer una fogata y comer algo

-Ash ve en busca de troncos en lo que yo hago la cena para calentarla-Brock saco una mesa plegable y un una lámpara a gas, eso junto a varias cosas para cocinar

-está bien, vamos pikachu-Ash empezó a caminar con pikachu en su hombro

Estuvieron un rato recolectando leña y vallas para después

-muy bien con esto bastara, volvamos-Ash empezó a volver por el camino que vino, pero escucho un ruido que le llamo la atención-¿Qué fue eso?-cuando agudizo su oído se percató de algo

-HAAAAAA-era un grito, y por el tono de voz era una mujer

-vamos pikachu-Ash boto todas las ramas al suelo y comenzó a correr en dirección del grito

-HAAAAA-era una niña de aproximadamente ocho años la cual estaba contra el tronco de un árbol

-ya deja de gritar mocosa-unos tres hombres la rodeaban con unas cuerdas-solo danos a es hermoso eevee y nos iremos-delante de la niña estaba un eevee de color plateado el cual estaba a la defensiva ante dos beedrill y un gran rhydon que se mostraba imponente ante el pequeño eevee

-no… (sniff) se los… (sniff) daré-dijo la niña en medio de sollozos debido a que se encontraba asustada-¡el me pertenece!-grito con todas sus fuerzas lo cual causo la risa de los tres hombres

-¿y quién nos detendrá?-pregunto de manera sarcástica el que era el líder

-yo lo hare-Ash salió de los arbustos para ponerse frente a la niña y el eevee-déjenla en paz-

-pikaaa-pikachu empezó a liberar electricidad de su cuerpo en manera de advertencia

-¿y eso lo harás tu solo?-pregunto el sujeto de la derecha

-debemos enseñarle modales jefe-apoyo el de la izquierda

-tienes razón, rhydon, usa cornada-el gran pokemon empezó a correr en contra de pikachu

-pikachu cola de hierro-pikachu salto antes de que el gran pokemon lo golpeara y en el aire dio una vuelta donde desde arriba lo golpeo con su cola para así enterrarlo en el piso

-puya nociva-ambos beedrill cargaron sus ataques y se lanzaron contra pikachu

-demonios, en el aire no será capaz de esquivarlo-maldijo Ash sin saber cómo librar a su amigo de ese ataque

-eevee usa refuerzo en pikachu-la pequeña niña se paró junto a Ash y le empezó a dar órdenes a su eevee

-genial eso bastara, pikachu usa rayo en ambos beedrill-pikachu recibió la energía de eevee y mientras seguía en el aire soltó una gran cantidad de electricidad

-piiiika chuuuuuuuu-el gran rayo creo un destello el cual cegó a todos por unos pocos segundos donde nadie sabía lo que paso hasta que se dieron cuenta que se creó una gran nube de humo donde lo único que se apreciaba era a los beedrill debilitados en el suelo

-rhydon, usa cornada en esos niños-el gran pokemon salió del humo en busca de impactar su ataque contra Ash y la niña

-demonios-la única reacción de Ash fue abrazar a la niña y esperar lo peor

-pikaaa chuu-pikachu salió del humo con una cola de hierro que asentó justo en la cabeza del rhydon

-tsk estúpida rata, rhydon pisotón-rhydon se recuperó del golpe y aprovechando su tamaño piso a pikachu que lo dejo mal herido

-pikachu-Ash salió a buscarlo pero el imponente pokemon roca no le dejaba pasar-si así lo quieres, primeape yo te elijo-el pokemon luchador salió de su pokeball y se le quedo viendo al rival que tenía frente a el-primeape, rescata a pikachu-el pokemon roedor estaba en el suelo

-¿crees que podrás pasar?, rhydon cornada-el pokemon de roca arremetió contra el pokemon luchador el cual lo espero sin ningún problema

-detenlo con mega patada-cuando rhydon estaba lo suficientemente cerca primeape lanzo una gran patada a la cara de rhydon que al recibirla se dobló hacia atrás-mega puño-mientras se recuperaba del golpe primeape le golpeo en el torso con todas sus fuerzas causando que se doble hacia adelante-movimiento sísmico-primeape con una gran velocidad se posiciono detrás de rhydon y lo elevo, en el aire le empezó a dar vueltas para luego mandarlo contra el suelo-eso es todo-rhydon estaba debilitado

-jefe, ¿Qué hacemos?-uno de los secuaces miro al que era el jefe

-correr-los tres guardaron a sus pokemon y salieron corriendo del lugar

-bien hecho primeape-acaricio al luchador y lo devolvió a su pokeball-ven aquí pikachu, lo hiciste bien-pikachu estaba cansado así que durmió en los brazos de Ash

-gracias por ayudarme-la pequeña niña hizo una reverencia al igual que el eevee

-no tienes que hacerlo, escuche tu grito y decide venir a ayudar-se acercó a ambos y miro fijamente a eevee-¿querían llevárselo?-le pregunto a la niña la cual asintió-¿y tus padres?-pregunto Ash

-viven a unos metros de aquí, estaba volviendo a casa y me perdí, eevee venía a buscarme cuando nos encontramos con esos señores-la niña acaricio la cabeza de eevee mientras este le lamia la mano

-¡SARA!-se escuchó un grito en medio del bosque y de fondo se miraba una luz

-es mi papá, debo volver-la pequeña niña llamada Sara se levantó y empezó a caminar de dónde provenía la luz-muchas gracias de nuevo…-

-Ash, mi nombre es Ash-dijo el chico mirando como la niña hacia su reverencia

-muchas gracias Ash, eevee y yo te lo agradecemos mucho-el pequeño pokemon asintió y ambos procedieron a marcharse dejando a Ash y pikachu solos

-muy bien amigo es hora de volver, Brock debe estar preocupado-Ash cogió la linterna que llevo y empezó a caminar de vuelta al lugar donde estaba su amigo

-sí que te demoraste-al llegar Brock ya estaba sirviendo la cena

-lo siento, estaba ayudando a alguien-dijo Ash sentándose para empezar a curar a pikachu

-al parecer era una rival fuerte para hacerle eso a pikachu-dijo Brock pasándole el plato a Ash

-no mucho, pero lo ataco mientras estaba descuidado y por eso termino así-respondió Ash mientras vendaba la pata de su amigo

-¿puedo?-pregunto Brock mirando al roedor

-adelante-Ash le paso a pikachu el cual fue revisado por Brock

-pásame una poción y una baya aranja-Ash busco ambos objetos a Brock el cual preparo una especie de remedio que le dio de tomar a pikachu-con descanso ya estará mejor-le dijo Brock dejando de lado el frasco donde se encontraba el contenido

-entonces lo mejor será dormir-propuso Ash

-antes come tu cena-así ambos empezaron a comer

Luego de comer arreglaron los sacos de dormir y se acostaron para recuperar fuerzas para el siguiente día

¿Qué aventuras les esperan a este dúo? Descúbralo en el siguiente capitulo

* * *

 **Y aquí acaba este episodio, la verdad tenía ganas de hacer que se enfrentará con A.J en este capítulo pero mirando la wiki descubrí que se encuentra entre ciudad carmín y celeste así que me quedare con las ganas pues aún falta mucho**

 **Por cierto tomar en cuenta el dato de la electricidad de pikachu y los problemas cardiacos, serán relevantes en un futuro**

 **Esto es todo, me despido**

 **Adiós**


	4. los hermanos de plata

**Porqué el público lo pide (y para liberar el estrés xd) aquí está la siguiente parte**

 **Si miran algunas cosas mal ya las arreglare después, escribiendo esto me pasaron unas cosas y me desconcentre y enoje mucho**

 **Ahora a leer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** los hermanos de plata

Nos encontramos en el gran bosque verde donde nuestros héroes ya se levantaron y se encuentran en dirección a ciudad Plateada

-oye Brock falta mucho para llegar-Brock y Ash caminaban por el frondoso bosque intentando encontrar la salida del mismo

-no debería faltar mucho-respondió Brock mirando su pokenav-antes que no demoraríamos mucho si no te hubieses quedado dormido-replico Brock aun mirando el pokenav

-pika-afirmo pikachu en el hombro de Ash

-bueno ya perdón, pero saben que duermo mucho-se defendió Ash

-bueno ya da igual, sigamos-no quería iniciar una pelea innecesaria así que prefirió dejar el tema ahí

Luego de caminar por mucho tiempo llegaron a ciudad Plateada a la hora del almuerzo

-¿primero mi casa o el centro pokemon?-pregunto Brock pues después de muchas batallas en aquel bosque lo mejor sería curar a los pokemon de Ash

-primero vamos al centro pokemon, necesito llamar a mi mama y al profesor Oak-dijo Ash, acto seguido ambos pusieron rumbo al centro pokemon

La ciudad con el tiempo había cambiado ligeramente pues ahora se encontraba en una pequeña expansión, sin contar que gracias al hermano de Brock, Forrest encontraron una gran cueva casi a las afueras de plateada, suponen que es una pequeña unión con el túnel diglett, pero aún no existe confirmación, lo que han encontrado son ámbar y piedras lunares distribuidas por toda la cueva

Aparte de eso casi todo seguía igual a excepción de nuevas residencias, en los últimos años han aumentado el número de habitantes en la región, por eso también se han creada nuevos pueblos y ciudades donde antes era bosque o simplemente un lugar sin nada en el

Siguiendo con nuestros héroes han llegado al centro pokemon

-buenas tarde Joy, ¿podría curar a mis pokemon?-Ash junto con Brock siguieron hasta la recepción donde Joy se encontraba de espaldas a ellos

-claro será un gus…-Joy paro de hablar pues se quedó mirando a Brock-hola muñeco, ¿no te gustaría una revisión para ti también?-pregunto la enfermera Joy de manera coqueta al moreno

-¿disculpa?-pregunto Brock-yo estoy bien gracias-respondió con una sonrisa

-creo que no entendiste-le dijo Joy la cual tenía una mirada de incredulidad de que no entendiera la indirecta

-¿Qué no entendí?-siguió preguntando Brock de manera inocente mientras Joy y Ash estaban mirándolo con cara de incredulidad, imagínense, hasta Ash entendió y Brock seguía creyendo que era realmente le ofrecía una revisión medica

-olvídalo, tus pokemon estarán en diez minutos-Joy se llevó las pokeball y a pikachu mientras Ash y Brock se fueron a sentar}

-pensaba que yo era despistado, pero tú te pasas-comento Ash mientras se sentaba en el gran sillón

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto de nuevo Brock aun sin entender nada

-amigo, estaba coqueteando contigo-contesto Ash

Brock se quedó mirando a Ash por unos segundos cuando algo hizo clic en sí mismo

-no me di cuenta-respondió de manera sincera mirando a la nada

-¿solo eso vas a decir?-pregunto Ash extrañado del comportamiento del mayor

-¿tendría que decir algo más?-pregunto el mayor mirando fijamente a Ash

-es una Joy y te esa coqueteando, ¿cómo es que no estallaste de felicidad?-Ash ya no sabía que pensar ante aquella escena, lo único que atino a hacer fue a exaltarse ligeramente por dicho suceso

-no sé, la verdad no entendí a que se refería y no quería molestarla con mi típico numerito con las enfermeras Joy, al parecer es nueva y no quiero que se sienta incomoda conmigo acosándola en sus primeros días-con eso Brock finalizo la conversación para poder mirar su pokenav para mirar cuanto se demorarían en llegar a Celeste

-esta situación es muy rara, pero te tomare la palabra-Ash también dejo ahí el tema y se dispuso a revisar algunas cosas en su pokedex que le servía como celular

Ya pasados los diez minutos Joy volvió con los pokemon de Ash

-ya están-llamo Joy a Ash, así el mencionado y Brock se acercaron a ella-cuídalos bien, son fuertes pero no debes exigirles mucho, ¿está bien?-Ash asintió y así Joy les dio las pokeball, Ash se fue a uno de los teléfonos mientras Brock volvería a sentarse-oye, ¿Cómo te llamas?-Joy jugaba con sus cabellos mientras intentaba iniciar una conversación con Brock

-me llamo Brock, ex líder del gimnasio de nuestra ciudad-se presentó Brock

-tu eres Brock, ¿el hermano mayor de Forrest?-pregunto un poco incrédula Joy

-el mismo-respondió el moreno

-pensaba que eras estudiante de medicina, no que estabas viajando-respondió ella pensando en lo que escuchaba de el en la escuela de medicina pokemon que asistía

-y así es, actualmente he acabado mis estudios, acompaño a mi amigo en su nueva aventura mientras recibo respuesta de mi puesto de trabajo para ICMPH (industrias de centro médico pokemon y humano)-Joy se sorprendió pues el ICMPH era una de las más grandes entidades en cuanto a medicina en general se refiere, los médicos y químicos farmacéuticos que ahí se encontraban eran los más influyentes en este ámbito, eran los creadores de las pociones, los antiparalizis y muchas otras recetas que usualmente compran los entrenadores para su viajes, inclusive era la industria que mantenía a flote los centros pokemon, pues ellos eran quienes movía el dinero para hacer esto posible, obviamente al ser las pociones y otras herramientas de viaje esta era la empresa de fármacos más grande prácticamente del mundo, pues tenía comercio en Kanto, Kalos, Hoenn y Sinnoh

-¿para qué puesto pusiste vacante?-pregunto Joy mirando con más atención al moreno

-pedí vacante para medico en el hospital de ciudad Azafrán-Joy se volvió a sorprender, actualmente ciudad Azafrán era la ciudad más grande de todo Kanto, aun así en antaño solo se encontraban, el gimnasio de Sabrina, el comando central de Silph S.A y el dojo karate. Luego de la retirada de Giovanni del team Rocket se hicieron grandes cambios, ahora existían dos gimnasios autorizados que eran el de Sabrina y el dojo el cual paso a ser un gimnasio, Silph S.A cambio su central pues temían que ocurriera otro ataque a sus instalaciones, así el gran edificio se convirtió en una gran universidad donde enseñaban desde medicina, hasta arquitectura, ahora con gente aprendiendo mucho más, se logró construir un gran hospital, fue nombrado como el hospital más grande de toda la región donde solo aquellos que han pasado su vida estudiando para eso podrían entrar, no cualquiera ocupa un puesto en ese lugar, y que Brock esté tan confiado solo hacía que a Joy le encantara mas

-¿estas confiado de que te aceptaran?- pregunto Joy muy interesada en su respuesta

-la verdad, no estoy confiado-así como lo dijo derrumbo a Joy la cual se le borro la sonrisa-aun así no me rendiré, es el hospital más grande de toda la región, debo entrar ahí, es un sueño muy reciente pero siempre he querido ayudar a la gente y a los pokemon en general, no me rendiré hasta llegar a mi meta-los ojos de Brock brillaban (jajaja no evite poner esto perdón) al decir su sueño en voz alta, eso solo hizo que Joy lo mirara admirada y sonriera de manera sincera, él era un soñador que cumpliría su meta, y aunque no lo conocía de nada, sabía que pasase lo que pase lo apoyaría en lo que sea, si era amor a primera vista (ya dejemos de chistes de los ojos de Brock)

-enfermera ¿podría revisar a mis pokemon?-un pequeño niño llego para interrumpir a ambos, saco a Joy de su cabeza haciendo que despertara

-claro dame un segundo, oye Brock ¿tienes algo que hacer en la noche?-pregunto Joy jugando con su cabello

-claro que no, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-me gustaría salir contigo-le dijo Joy con un sonrojo bastante tierno que logro sonrojar a Brock-no sería nada grande, solo me gustaría escuchar de aquel sueño-respondió desviando la mirada esperando a por la negativa respuesta

-está bien-respondió el chico, Joy casi pensó que escucho mal pero Brock le dio una sonrisa-pasare por ti a las ocho cuando cierre el centro pokemon, aparte me encantaría hablar contigo, pareces ser una chica interesante y como nunca te vi antes por aquí creo que sería genial conocerte-respondió Brock de la manera más sincera que podía, pues la verdad Joy parecía realmente interesado en él, ¿Por qué no darle la oportunidad de conocerse mejor?

-está bien, estaré esperando por ti-así cogió las pokeball del niño y se adentró en el centro pokemon perdiéndose de la mirada de Brock

-así que tienes una cita-dijo Ash a espaldas de Brock el cual pego un pequeño salto al no esperar a su amigo detrás de el

-¿escuchaste?-pregunto el mayor un poco sonrojado

-yo no, el si-señalo a pikachu el cual se encontraba detrás de un cartelito que se encontraba en el recibidor

-pikaa-le dijo pikachu rascándose atrás de su cabeza en señal de pena y disculpa

-tranquilo amiguito, no importa en algún momento lo sabrían-le dijo al roedor mientras le rascaba su cabeza-cambiando de tema, ¿estás listo para la batalla?-le pregunto Brock a Ash

-claro, vamos ya estoy ansioso-así ambos salieron con rumbo al gimnasio de ciudad Plateada

Caminaron por la ciudad mirando algunos lugares que Ash nunca vio antes, en si Brock le daba un pequeño tour mientras llegaban al gimnasio

-llegamos-comento Brock, el gimnasio casi no cambio estéticamente, la única diferencia notable es que ahora era más grande y en las afueras tenían unos pilares con la forma de dos steelix

-increíble-Ash admiraba a detalle a los dos steelix lo cuales estaban hechos con metal solido

-así es chico-era Flint, el padre de Brock quien salió del gimnasio-el steelix de Brock hizo una maravilla con el gimnasio-comento mirando las estatuas que hizo el susodicho pokemon-es un gusto volver a verte por aquí Ash-dijo Flint extendiendo la mano a Ash

-el gusto es mío señor-Ash apretó la mano de Flint y ambos se soltaron

-sigue deben tener hambre, luego de comer puedes retar a Forrest-le dijo Flint entrando al gimnasio seguido de Brock y Ash

Al entrar el gimnasio era mucho más grande de lo que lo recordaba, era una gran arena en la cual cabía perfectamente steelix, Ash supuso que era mayormente por eso la remodelación

Flint camino hasta la puerta que estaba al final del gimnasio, abrió la puerta y la vista simplemente era increíble, era un gran prado verde, donde mirabas había rosas y pokemon jugando entre ellos, geodude, graveler, ónix, steelix y algunos pokemon de Brock jugando entre ellos

-es increíble-comento Ash mirando el lugar

-luego de la remodelación al gimnasio nos dimos cuenta que lo mejor sería tener un espacio más grande para que los pokemon sean libres-comento Brock acariciando a su steelix

-por eso decidimos mover nuestra casa un poco más afuera de Plateada para tener este gran campo para los pokemon-comento Flint señalando a una casa a un poco de distancia de ahí la cual no se miraba tan grande pero Ash supuso que sería suficientemente espacioso para toda la familia de Brock-será mejor caminar, Lola debe haber acabado la comida hace algún tiempo y yo me escape para mirar si ya llego Brock, seguro está un poco enojada-comento Flint un poco asustado así que los tres aceleraron el paso

Los tres entraron en la casa la cual no era tan grande como se veía por fuera, aun así parecía bastante espaciosa, los tres captaron un olor delicioso así que lo siguieron hasta la cocina donde se encontraba Lola, la madre de Brock con el ceño fruncido

-mi amor-alcanzo a decir Flint antes de ser atacado por un cucharon que lo mando a volar

-eso es por escaparte mientras te hablo-grito Lola asustando tanto a Ash como a Brock-hola Ash no te vi-dijo la madre de Brock hablando de la manera más natural posible-¿quieres comer?-le pregunto a lo cual Ash respondió con un sí pero aun un poco asustado-seguro no han comido nada aun, Brock arregla la mesa mientras yo sirvo-Lola se giró para seguir con lo suyo mientras Brock preparaba la mesa

Ash, Brock y Flint se encontraban en la mesa almorzando mientras la madre de Brock se encontraba lavando los trastes

-dime Ash ¿Por qué vienes hasta el gimnasio de Plateada?-pregunto Flint parándose con su plato ya vacío

-tenía pensado entrar de nuevo a la liga Añil-respondió Ash también parándose con su plato vacío

-por cierto padre, ¿se encuentra Forrest?-pregunto Brock volviendo de la cocina pues acabo antes que los dos y ya había dejado su plato en la cocina

-sí, se encuentra en su habitación-respondió Flint encaminándose a la cocina

-gracias-respondió Brock y volteo a ver a Ash-le diré a Forrest que vienes a retarlo, tu descansa mientras se alista para la batalla-le dijo Brock a lo cual Ash asintió y fue a la cocina a dejar su plato como los demás

Luego de unos minutos Ash se encontraba mirando una de sus pokeball esperando que bajen Brock y su hermano

-tú debes ser Ash-Ash levanto la mirada y ante él se encontraban los dos hermanos Forrest y Brock-mi nombre es Forrest he escuchado bastantes cosas de ti por mi hermano-Forrest extendió la mano la cual Ash estrecho

-gracias, igualmente he visto y escuchado de ti bastante, eres un gran líder de gimnasio por lo que se-le dijo Ash a lo cual Forrest solo atino a inflar su pecho en señal de orgullo

-aprendió todo de mi-respondió Brock haciendo que su hermano lo mirase

-ya quisieras-le dijo Forrest de manera de risueña-¿estás listo?-dirigió su mirada a Ash el cual asintió-entonces vamos-

El trio salió de la casa en dirección de ir al gimnasio

-esperen-quien los detuvo era Lola a lo que todos voltearon a ver-necesitaran un árbitro-comento sacando dos paletas una roja y una verde avanzando delante de ellos

-esto se pondrá bueno-el padre de Brock paso en medio de los tres jóvenes que miraban la escena de Flint persiguiendo a Lola

-ignoremos eso y sigamos-comento Forrest a lo cual Ash y Brock asintieron y empezaron a caminar

No tardaron en llegar al gimnasio en acomodarse en su lugar la primera voz hablo la cual era la de Lola

-esta es una batalla por la medalla roca del gimnasio de ciudad Plateada, las reglas son simples, el líder de gimnasio no será capaz de cambiar de pokemon en lugar del entrenador quien puede cambiar sin exceder el límite de pokemon permitidos, será una pelea de cuatro contra cuatro, cuando los pokemon del retador o el líder ya no puedan continuar se declarara el ganador-Lola dijo las reglas mientras retador y líder se miraban-¿entendido?-pregunto la madre de Brock a lo cual Ash y Forrest respondieron con un sonoro si

-yo tengo una petición-dijo Forrest a lo cual todos se le quedaron viendo-me gustaría que mi hermano me asistiera, al ser una batalla de cuatro me gustaría que el pelee con dos y yo con dos-propuso Forrest a lo cual Lola volteo a ver a Ash

-es tu decisión-le dijo Lola a Ash

-¿será una pelea doble?-pregunto Ash a lo cual Forrest negó

-no, yo solo tengo derecho a pelear con dos pokemon individualmente al igual que mi hermano-respondió Forrest a lo cual Ash sonrió

-está bien, acepto-dijo Ash seguro de sí mismo

-como quieras amigo-Brock se paró de las bancas y fue directo al lado de Forrest

-muy bien las reglas son las mismas, el líder liberara a su primer pokemon-la arbitro señalo a los hermanos con el banderín verde

-iré primero, ¿te parece bien?-le pregunto Forrest a Brock el cual asintió-genial, entonces yo escojo a aerodactyl-el gran pokemon prehistórico apareció en el campo de batalla

-¿Cómo tienes un aerodactyl?-pregunto Ash un poco sorprendido a aquel pokemon

-conseguí una muestra de el en una cueva-¿recuerdan la cueva que encontró Forrest?, en ese lugar aún se encontraban fósiles de algunos pokemon en buen estado y con ayuda del laboratorio pokemon de ciudad Canela logro traer a la vida a algunos pokemon extintos

-supongo que no debería sorprenderme-comento Ash con una sonrisa lanzando su pokeball-yo te elijo pidgeot-el gran pokemon ave fue liberando generando así un graznido para imponer un poco por su presencia

-será un batalla de altura-comento Flint para sí mismo

-genial Forrest está batallando-unos niños entraron al gimnasio pues actualmente mirar batallas de gimnasio era de lo más común pues era considerado un espectáculo y le servía a los nuevos entrenadores de guía para batallar contra el líder

-¿no es Ash Ketchum?-pregunto uno de los niño-y ese es Brock-volvió a decir mirando a ambos hermanos

-esto se pondrá bueno-comento otro de los niños-grabare todo-el niño saco su pokedex y se puso a grabar

Siguiendo con el combate

-comiencen-Lola dio la señal a lo cual Forrest respondió rápidamente

- **[poder pasado]** -aerodactyl dio un gran golpe al suelo levantando unas rocas que disparo con su cola en dirección a pidgeot

- **[movimiento espejo]** -con un gran movimiento de sus alas pidgeot redirigió las rocas a aerodactyl

-esquívalos-aerodactyl emprendió vuelo esquivando el ataque- **[colmillo hielo]** -unos grandes colmillos de color celeste aparecieron frente aerodactyl y este se abalanzó contra pidgeot

- **[agilidad]** -cuando el pokemon prehistórico estaba listo para darle la mordida pidgeot desapareció a gran velocidad- **[ala de acero]** -pidgeot apareció tras aerodactyl acertándole un golpe en la espalda

- **[hiperrayo]** -aerodactyl se giró rápidamente acumulando energía en su hocico

- **[agilidad]** -esta vez la velocidad no salvo a pidgeot pues le alcanzo el rayo pero con su velocidad de reacción no fue letal de lo contrario no habría conseguido seguir en pie

-parece que le dolió-comento Forrest mirando como pidgeot le costaba mantenerse en vuelo

-debe descansar, no dejes que recupere energía, usa **[ala de acero]** -pidgeot rápidamente tiño sus alas en un color plateado y ataco sin cuarte al aerodactyl el cual solo pudo resistir el castigo de pidgeot

- **[giga impacto]** -aerodactyl reacción y empozo a levantar vuelo siguiendo a pidgeot quien dejo de atacarlo con **[ala de acero]**

-no dejes que te alcance, usa **[agilidad]** -pidgeot de nuevo desapareció dejando a aerodactyl alerta

- **[poder pasado]** a tu derecha-aerodactyl levanto grandes rocas que lanzo a su derecha sin cuartel confiando en su entrenador

- **[movimiento espejo]** -pidgeot apareció abruptamente a donde se dirigían las rocas y las devolvió con una ráfaga de aire

- **[hiperrayo]** -mientras volvían las rocas aerodactyl lanzo su ataque destruyendo las rocas

- **[tornado]** -con una gran ráfaga de aire pidgeot consiguió desviando el ataque pero usando mucha energía en el proceso- **[ala de acero]** -al usar tres veces agilidad pidgeot superó la barrera del sonido y acertó un ala de acero a máxima velocidad

- **[colmillo hielo]** -teniendo a pidgeot tan cerca el golpe fue muy efectivo congelando la ala derecha de pidgeot

- **[movimiento espejo]** -pidgeot también uso el colmillo hielo, también congelando el ala derecha de aerodactyl

Ambos al no poder emprender vuelo se estrellaron contra el piso creando una espesa nube de humo

- **[ala de acero]** -pidgeot salió a máxima velocidad contra donde estaba aerodactyl

- **[giga impacto]** -aerodactyl tampoco se quedó atrás y salió muy rápido contra su oponente

Un gran choque sucedió entre ambos, donde pidgeot y aerodactyl quedaron noqueados

-ninguno de los dos pokemon pueden seguir-declaro la jueza a lo cual ambos regresaron a sus pokemon

-bien hecho pidgeot-Ash regreso al ave a su pokeball y la guardo

-bien hecho aerodactyl-Forrest imito a Ash guardando al pokemon prehistórico

-liberen a su siguiente pokemon-emitió la jueza

-es mi turno-Brock se puso delante de su hermano y lanzo la pokeball-adelante marshtomp-el pokemon pez lodo salió cruzado los brazos esperando a su oponente

-muy bien, yo te elijo bulbasaur-el pokemon semilla salió y se lo miraba muy decidido a ganar

-comiencen-

- **[puño hielo]** -el marshtomp de Brock se lanzó al ataque con su puño derecho cubierto con un manto helado

- **[látigo cepa]** -bulbasaur libero látigos de su bulbo, agarro a marshtomp y lo azoto contra el suelo de maneras repetidas

-toca el látigo-marshtomp con su pata toco uno de los látigos y lo congelo

-bulba-se quejó bulbasaur soltando al pokemon pez lodo

- **[danza lluvia]** -una gran nube se formó en el campo de batalla-sin poder usar **[rayo solar]** solo debemos cuidarnos de ataques imprevistos, **[acua cola]** -marshtomp cubrió su cola en un gran manto de agua y se lanzó contra bulbasaur

- **[drenadoras]** -bulbasaur antes de ser alcanzado por el ataque le tiro sus drenadoras a marshtomp pero no se libró del golpe

-eso debe ser suficiente-marshtomp se miraba confiado pero en eso se activaron las drenadoras dándole energía a bulbasaur

-eso estuvo cerca-comento Ash a lo que bulbasaur asintió- **[hoja afilada]** -bulbasaur lanzo una secuencia de hojas de su bulbo con suficiente fuerza para que no se caigan con la lluvia

- **[protección]** -un manto de energía cubrió a marshtomp haciendo que el ataque falle- **[excavar]** -rápidamente el pokemon pez lodo se lanzó contra el suelo creando un agujero

-atento bulbasaur-bulbasaur asintió mientras esperaba la señal de su entrenador- **[látigo cepa]** en el piso y elévate-rápidamente bulbasaur dio un gran golpe que lo elevo, en el lugar que estaba salió marshtomp

- **[puño hielo]** -en el aire marshtomp cubrió su puño dispuesto a golpear a bulbasaur

- **[hoja afilada]** -bulbasaur lanzo sus hojas que atinaron directamente en la cara de marshtomp y aun así atino su golpe congelando la pata derecha delantera de bulbasaur

-resiste bulbasaur-bulbasaur aterrizo junto a marshtomp al cual se le activaron las **[drenadoras]** dándole energía a bulbasaur-eso es, ya sé que hacer-

-ese ataque de **[hoja afilada]** fue letal, a tan corta distancia-marshtomp se encontraba agotado mirando fijamente a bulbasaur, ambos respiraban agitados pues ya habían usado casi todas sus energías-acabemos con esto, marshtomp **[puño de hielo]** -de nuevo marshtomp salió en busca de bulbasaur

-bulbasaur usa **[látigo cepa]** y elévalo y usa **[rayo solar]** en el-bulbasaur volteo a ver a su entrenador pues ese clima no era el indicado para un **[rayo solar]** , pero supuso que tendría un plan así que agarro a marshtomp y lo lanzo al aire mientras cargaba su **[rayo solar]**

-sigue con el **[puño hielo]** marshtomp-marshtomp el aire se redirijo a donde se encontraba bulbasaur y aprovechando la altura golpearía con más potencia

-ahora-bulbasaur cargo energía suficiente para un **[rayo solar]** pequeño, marshtomp ya estaba cerca de golpear a bulbasaur, pero las **[drenadoras]** le causaron dolor lo que hizo que contrajera su pata donde tenía el ataque, le dio tiempo a liberar un pequeño pero poderoso **[rayo solar]** a bulbasaur que causo que marshtomp saliera volando

Tanta fue la fuerza que marshtomp destruyo la nube quitando el clima lluvioso

-otro **[rayo solar]** -ahora sin la lluvia bulbasaur genero el **[rayo solar]** aún más rápido y lo lanzo sin cuartel

- **[protección]** -marshtomp intento invocar la energía que le protegería pero él **[rayo solar]** fue más rápido impactándole de lleno dejándolo debilitado

-marshtomp no puede continuar-Lola levanto el banderín rojo mostrando que marshtomp quedo fuera de combate

-bien hecho amigo-Brock regreso a su pokemon a la pokeball

-wow ese bulbasaur es muy fuerte-comento uno de los niños apenando así a bulbasaur

-sí, pero el marshtomp de Brock no se queda atrás-acoto otro de los niños

-lo hiciste bien amigo-bulbasaur volvió a su pokeball a descansar luego de esa batalla

-me toca de nuevo, ahora te ganare, ve tyranitar-el gran pokemon salió al campo de batalla y gracias a su habilidad trajo consigo una gran tormenta de arena que cubrió todo el campo de batalla

-muy bien, yo te elijo primeape-el pokemon mono cerdo hizo acto de presencia y debido a la gran tormenta de arena debió agarrar su gorra

-comiencen-

- **[giga impacto]** -a pesar de ser tyranitar un pokemon tan pesado, este se movía a una velocidad consideradamente rápida

-ataca con **[mega puño]** -primeape se puso en pose de boxeador cubriendo en todo momento su nariz que es su punto más débil, a una velocidad mayor que tyranitar se lanzó contra el

Ambos conectaron sus golpes lo que causo que ambos retrocedieran por el impacto

- **[garra dragón]** -las garras de tyranitar incrementaron siendo de un color verdoso y se lanzó contra primeape

-esquívalo-primeape como si de una lucha de boxeo o cualquier otra arte marcial esquivaba los ataques del gran pokemon verde

- **[bofetón lodo]** -aprovechando que primeape esquivaba tyranitar con su cola le lanzo tierra en la cara a primeape nublando su vista y conectando su garra dragón en primeape

-demonios, primeape ¿estás bien?-primeape asintió pero aun no era capaz de abrir sus ojos por la arena en sus ojos

-tu pokemon no es capaz de ver, deberías retirarlo-comento Forrest, pero primeape sin ningún tipo de orden arremetió contra tyranitar con una **[mega patada]** que hizo que el gran pokemon se arrastrase casi un metro por el suelo

-perdón, pero no nos gusta rendirnos, **[mega puño]** -primeape movió un poco su nariz captando así el olor de tyranitar y sin ningún tipo de detenimiento se lanzó a máxima velocidad conectando su golpe en el mentón del pokemon verde- **[mega patada]** -sin darle tiempo de respuesta primeape empezó a dar patadas en todo el cuerpo de tyranitar

- **[golpe]** -tyranitar recobro compostura y también empezó a lanzar golpes consecutivos que eran detenidos por primeape-demonios, como puede bloquear todo-tyranitar estaba perdiendo terreno entre **[mega puño]** y **[mega patada]** de primeape

-Forrest-el mencionado volteo y Brock lo miraba seriamente-ese primeape fue campeón en boxeo pokemon-Forrest volvió a mirar a primeape como daba golpes sin cuartel contra su pokemon

- **[excavar]** -tyranitar reacciono rápidamente alejándose y excavando un gran agujero en el suelo

-espera un poco primeape-el pokemon mono cerdo aun sin poder ver se quedó estático en su lugar

-si no nos podemos acercar atacaremos de lejos, **[hiperrayo]** -tyranitar salió y desde la distancia lanzo un gran rayo de energía directo a primeape

- **[aguante]** -primeape se quedó estático en su lugar cubriendo su nariz, recibió el golpe de lleno lo que hizo que se moviera unos centímetros- **[movimiento sísmico]** -sin esperar ni un segundo primeape a una gran velocidad se posiciono a la espalda de tyranitar y le hizo un suplex que debilito a tyranitar

-tyranitar ya no puede continuar-Lola levanto de nuevo el banderín rojo

-esta pelea fue muy corta, ¿no creen?-pregunto uno de los niño pregunto a lo cual los demás asintieron

-ese primeape yo lo he visto es el ganador de los Gran Prix y de muchas peleas de boxeo pokemon, le dicen el primeape indomable-primeape aun sin ver inflo su pecho en orgullo

-vuelve tyranitar, lo hiciste bien-Forrest se quedó viendo la pokeball de tyranitar mientras se lamentaba de su pelea tan corta

-tranquilo, ese primeape es demasiado duro-Brock lo consoló un poco y tomo su lugar en el puesto del líder-muy bien Ash, este es ultimo pokemon, gana y te llevaras la medalla roca-Brock se veía imponente y miraba con seriedad a Ash

-vuelve primeape-Ash devolvió a su pokemon a la pokeball y sonrió mientras miraba a Brock-he esperado tanto por este momento-se notaba que estaba feliz pero no dejaba de estar serio por la situación en la que se encontraba

-si así lo quieres, ve steelix-el gran pokemon de acero cayo pesadamente en el campo de batalla levantando una gran cantidad de polvo

-estaba deseando pelear con él, ve charizard-el gran pokemon con apariencia de dragón salió al campo de batalla y soltó un gran rugido que estremeció a todos incluyendo a steelix

-que gran rugido-comento para sí misma Lola-comiencen-

- **[roca afilada]** -steelix golpeo el suelo y empezaron a salir rocas azules del suelo que se dirigía rápidamente a charizard

-elévate-charizard rápidamente emprendió vuelo esquivando el ataque- **[lanzallamas]** -el gran campeón con aspecto de dragón inflo su pecho y libero una gran carga de fuego sobre steelix

- **[giro bola]** -steelix ante el **[lanzallamas]** empezó a girar haciendo que este se disperse sin causar efectos en la gran serpiente de metal- **[cola férrea]** -con un gran movimiento de todo se cuerpo steelix se balanceo para golpear a charizard

\- **[cola dragón]** -imitando el movimiento de steelix charizard dio una pirueta en el aire conectando su cola que tenía una aura verdosa con la cola de steelix

Se quedaron unos segundos batallando por quien le ganaría terreno al otro pero ambos efectos de los ataques se acabaron haciendo que cada pokemon quede al frente de su entrenador

-muy bien Ash, es momento de ponerse serio-Brock se quitó la camisa mostrando su definido abdomen y colgando de su cuello un collar con una peculiar piedra en el

-¿eso es?-

-steelix **[mega evoluciona]** -como Ash lo suponía, era una piedra llave, una luz cubrió totalmente a steelix, a steelix aun sin poder verlo con claridad empezó a crecer en tamaño, le salieron grandes púas en los costados y lo que uno supondría es su hocico

-HAAAAAAARRGGG-un gran rugido con aspecto metálico cubrió el campo de batalla, la luz que cubría a steelix se desvaneció, los picos que le crecieron a steelix ahora parecían diamantes, su mandíbula se incrementó y ahora tenía un aspecto de un metal brillante

-increíble-exclamo Ash a lo cual charizard libero humo de su nariz-dos podemos jugar a lo mismo, charizard **[mega evoluciona]** -al igual que steelix charizard se cubrió en un manto de luz, a charizard le creció un tercer cuerno más grande que los dos que ya tenía en medio de los mismos, le crecieron pequeñas aletas en ambos brazos, sus alas parecían cortadas al final de las mismas, y su cola tenia pequeños termines en puntas

-ARGGGGGGGGGGG-con un rugido desgarrador estremeció a todos los presentes incluyendo a su entrenador, había crecido un poco más y ahora debido a su habilidad **[sequia]** todo el campo se encontraba caluroso

-esto se puso interesante-comento para sí mismo Flint mirando aquellos dos pokemon que se rugían entre sí para intimidarse

- **[aliento dragón]** -Brock tomo la iniciativa atacando con steelix

- **[lanzallamas]** -al igual que antes charizard inflo su pecho y libero la gran cantidad de fuego en su interior

Ambos ataques chocaron creando una nube de humo

- **[cuchillada]** -charizard rápidamente voló en busca de steelix

- **[cola férrea]** -no se podía mirar nada, solamente se escuchaban choques de sus ataques como si de espadas se tratase

\- **[lanzallamas]** -

- **[aliento dragón]** -ambos pokemon ejecutaron sus ataques y estando aun dentro de la nube de humo esta se volvió más densa

- **[cola dragón]** -

- **[excavar]** -antes de ser impactado por el ataque la gran serpiente se metió bajo tierra

-charizard dispersa el humo-con unas fuertes ráfagas de aire todo el humo desapareció dejando a ver a charizard y un gran agujero en el piso

- **[roca afilada]** -aun dentro del suelo steelix empezó a liberar rocas con aspecto de diamantes en busca de golpear a charizard

- **[cuchillada]** -charizard aun en el aire empezó a liberar zarpazos a diestra y siniestra contra las rocas que más se le acercaban

- **[giro bola]** -girando salió steelix desde el suelo, con su gran longitud estaba cerca de golpear a charizard

-resístelo-sin oportunidad de escapar charizard detuvo el ataque de steelix recibiendo mucho daño- **[movimiento sísmico]** -aprovechando la altura charizard se aferró a la cabeza de steelix y como bien pudo dio una vuelta en el aire estrellando a steelix contra el piso

- **[cola férrea]** -steelix ni bien cayó al piso arremetió contra charizard

-ARGGGGGG-charizard en movimiento desesperado cubrió su cuerpo en fuego y golpeo directamente la cara de steelix esquivando su cola

- **[nitrocarga]** -menciono Ash para sí mismo mirando como charizard estampaba en el suelo a steelix-genial aprendiste un nuevo movimiento, charizard **[nitrocarga]** -

-ARGGGG-charizard rugió con todas sus fuerzas y sin piedad empezó a golpear a steelix consecutivamente

-aprender un movimiento en medio combate, no cabe duda de que es sorprendente-comento Flint admirando como charizard cubierto por un fuego demasiado abrazador golpeaba sin cuartel a steelix

- **[cola férrea]** -en un movimiento de desesperación steelix lanzo su ataque pero charizard lo detuvo sin mayor problema

- **[movimiento sísmico llameante]** -charizard se aferró a la cola de steelix y aun envuelto en llamas empezó a elevar a la serpiente de metal con una descomunal fuerza

- **[giro bola]** -Brock intentaba zafarse de aquel ataque pues de realizarlo sería letal

-aprovecha el giro-charizard dejo que steelix realizara su ataque pero en lugar de repeler el fuego este lo cubría más y mas

-no steelix-charizard aprovecho las vueltas y con una fuerza descomunal lo estrello contra el piso levantando una gran cortina de humo

-ARGGGG-charizard rugió por última vez antes de des transformarse

La nube de humo se disipo mostrando a steelix derrotado y con su cuerpo negro debido al fuego

-steelix ya no puede continuar, los líderes de gimnasio se han quedado sin pokemon, el ganador es Ash Ketchum-Lola levanto el banderín correspondiente al lugar que ocupaba Ash demostrando que era el ganador

-¡genial!-Ash salto de alegría y corrió donde charizard junto a pikachu, los tres se dieron un gran abrazo y gritaban de alegría

-vuelve steelix-Brock regreso a su pokemon y se dispuso a acercarse a Ash pero Forrest lo detuvo

-es un gran entrenador-comento Forrest mirando a Ash, pikachu y charizard-entrégasela-Forrest le paso la medalla roca a Brock

-Ash Ketchum-Brock se acercó a su amigo el cual le presto su atención total-como vencedor en este encuentro entre entrenador y líder de gimnasio, es mi deber y un honor entregarte la medalla roca de ciudad Plateada-Brock extendió su mano donde estaba la medalla que con el pasar de los años no había cambiado ni un poco

-gracias-respondió Ash cogiendo la medalla y levantándola en señal de victoria

-¿crees que logre ganar la liga?-Lola se puso al lado de su esposo y le pregunto esto a lo cual el respondió con una sonrisa

-es increíble, inventivo y sus pokemon tienen total confianza en él, no creo que gane la liga, estoy seguro de que lo hará y se convertirá en un gran maestro pokemon-comento Flint totalmente orgulloso, puede que no sea uno de sus hijos, pero estaba orgulloso de que su hijo mayor de todos escogiera a tan buen amigo

-¡increíble!-uno de los niños grito emocionado lo que ocasionó que todos lo mirasen-lo siento-se disculpó el niño apenado

-lo subiré a internet-el niño que estaba grabando la batalla salió corriendo mientras los demás lo seguían

-bueno fue un largo día-comento Flint-les parece si vamos a descansar-propuso el a lo cual todos los presentes asintieron

Nuestros héroes se encontraban en casa de Brock, ya se había hecho de noche por lo que decidieron pasar la noche ahí

-¿Qué tal me veo?-Brock se encontraba parado frente a Ash, Brock vestía un especie de traje formal/ informal

-te queda bien, ¿saldrás con Joy?-pregunto Ash y aunque ya conocía la respuesta esperaba que se la confirmara

-si-dijo mirando al espejo acomodando su cabello

-¿podrías llevar a mis pokemon? Están muy agotados-le pido Ash a lo cual Brock asintió cogiendo las pokeball y a pikachu que se posó en el hombro del mayor

Al no tener nada que hacer Ash empezó a usar la laptop de Brock donde encontró algo que le llamo la atención

-"Ash Ketchum, contra Brock y Forrest, los hermanos de plata"-el video era la batalla que él tuvo hoy contra los dos hermanos por la medalla roca-espero que no sea muy visto-con ese último comentario se acostó a dormir

* * *

-maestro ¿Qué está haciendo?-nos movemos a una localidad diferente, estaba a todo oscuras a excepción de una laptop de donde salió varios sonidos

-mirando a mi rival-respondió la sombra delante de la laptop, paso un rayo mostrando que era Lt. Surge actual líder de gimnasio de ciudad Carmín-sí que mejoraste niño, espero que tengas sorpresas para mí-

* * *

-Erika ¿Qué haces a estas horas?-ahora nos encontramos en el gimnasio de ciudad Azulona donde su líder de gimnasio Erika miraba el mismo video

-o Elizabeth, ven aquí, mira este es Ash Ketchum-Erika volteo la pantalla y gracias a la luz vimos a Elizabeth quien era de cabello verde claro un unos ojos de color jade

-increíble ¿en serio es Ash Ketchum?-pregunto incrédula a lo que Erika asintió

-y en algún momento llegara para retar al gimnasio-comento mirando a un gran ventanal que daba a un campo con flores

* * *

-oye padre ¿este no es Ash Ketchum?-Sachiko actual líder de gimnasio de ciudad Fucsia también se encontraba mirando el video

-claro que es el-comento Koga apareciendo cual ninja desde las sombras-que gusto me daría combatir con él, al parecer ha mejorado bastante-y así como apareció, desapareció

* * *

-¿Qué opinas haunter?-Ahora era Sabrina, dueña del gimnasio tipo psíquico de ciudad Azafrán

Haunter jugueteo un poco pero puso su mirada seria brillando sus ojos

-yo también pienso que será un gran rival, te estaré esperando Ash Ketchum-

* * *

-majestuoso charizard ¿no lo crees magmortar?-ahora estábamos con Blaine en la isla Canela

Magmortar se mantuvo serio pues ese mismo charizard lo derroto hace ya muchos años

-no te pongas así, la batalla entre ustedes será candente, me pregunto ¿Quién ganara?

* * *

-oye Crono, llegamos-ahora estamos en ciudad Verde y miramos a Dante y Jazmín junto al pikachu de bufanda roja

-ya compramos todo lo que pediste-grito Jazmín pero el gimnasio estaba un tanto oscuro

-Dante-Crono salió de entre la oscuridad con su pokedex reproduciendo el video-¿este es Ash Ketchum?-Crono mostro el video a su amigo el cual asintió

-así que lo decía enserio, parece fuerte ¿no crees?-Crono solo atino a asentir y soltar una sonrisa

-pero aún debe ganarme-

* * *

-así que nuestro cuñadito ha vuelto-ciudad Celeste, hermoso lugar y hogar de las hermanas sensacionales

-así parece-comento la menor de todas, Misty

-¿estas lista?, seguro vendrá aquí-le dijo Daisy a lo cual Misty volteo con una mirada retadora y contesto

-lo estaré esperando con ansia-

* * *

 **6000 y un poco más de palabras, que no se diga que no me esmero, este capítulo fue demasiado largo de hacer pero por suerte no dejaron de fluir ideas para no dejar nada suelto**

 **Ahora los líderes saben que Ash ira tras la liga, esto se pone interesante**

 **También quise expandir un poco las fronteras de lo que conocemos, ahora el ICMPH mantiene a los centros pokemon y es quien hace las curas y enseña a los doctores, quien no tenía la pregunta de quien mantiene un servicio público como los son los centro pokemon**

 **Igualmente intentare expandir un poco más todo en general**

 **Eso es todo, adiós**


	5. el monte donde cayo la luna

**Aquí el siguiente capítulo, de aquí no actualizare hasta quien sabe cuándo, es lo que tiene el último año de preparatoria, a lo mejor hay en Enero pero tampoco prometo nada**

 **Capítulo 5:** el monte donde cayó la luna

* * *

Nuestros héroes se encuentran desayunando en la casa de Brock listos para seguir con su camino

-bien Ash-comento la madre de Brock de golpe-quiero que sepas que en esta casa te apoyamos en tu camino-dicho eso se levantó con su plato y se retiró  
-mi esposa tiene razón, ayer demostraste un desempeño impecable, ningún pokemon tuyo salió debilitado-comento el papá de Brock mientras tomaba una taza de té

-gracias, pero creo que mayormente fue demasiada confianza por parte de Forrest-comento Ash mientras todos volteaban a ver al líder del gimnasio

-he de admitir que no esperaba tal desempeño por parte de ti, si había escuchado anécdotas de Brock pero en aquellas parecías un novato con suerte- el entrenador de Paleta volteo a ver a su amigo

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te veo-comento Brock mientras se paraba

Luego de una charla y arreglar la habitación que uso Ash. Ash y Brock se dispusieron a irse

-el siguiente gimnasio es el de Celeste, ¿estás preparado?-pregunto Flint con una mirada seria, a lo cual Ash respondió con una sonrisa

-creo que ambos tenemos un plan-comento sabiendo que su amiga habría visto el video

-¿así que también viste el video?-comento Brock a lo cual Ash asintió

-y no creo que haya sido el único-comento Forrest con su celular en mano mirando el video  
-sea como sea, te deseo suerte muchacho-Flint y Forrest se despidieron de nuestros héroes mientras ellos emprendían su viaje

-¿pasamos por el centro pokemon?-pregunto Ash a lo que Brock asintió

No les tomo mucho tiempo en llegar pues estaba relativamente cerca de la casa de Brock

-dame un minuto-comento Brock entrando al centro pokemon

Se tomó 10 minutos y salió

-ya está-comento Brock mientras salía

-¿la fuiste a ver?-pregunto Ash con picardía mientras le seguía el paso

-si-fue lo único que contesto

-¿y bien?-volvió a insistir

-¿Qué?-pregunto ignorándolo

-¿solo eso dirás?-pregunto otra vez

-solo eso necesitas saber-así continuaron hasta llegar a la salida de ciudad plateada

Así entre risas y conversa continuaron su camino

Uno que otro entrenador los detuvo pero Ash se encargó rápidamente

Aunque el camino no era exactamente largo si tuvieron que caminar bastante y entre risas y anécdotas el tiempo se pasó volando

En un momento se detuvieron con el final de comer algo pues apenas entraran en la cueva no se podrían para por demasiado tiempo

Esa noche seria luna llena, se dice que en la montaña lunar caen pequeños meteoritos y que estos se intensifican cuando llega la luna llena

La montaña ha sido lugar de mitos y leyendas desde su descubrimiento, se saben que viven clefairy y clefable salvajes en estas y se dice que están relacionados directamente con la luna pero aún no se tienen los datos exactos de estos, muchos científicos dicen que estos al igual que deoxys vienen del espacio exterior, aun así hay gente que niega estas afirmaciones al no haber bases científicas, algo de lo que se está seguro es que estos seres tiene correlación directa con la luna pues las piedras de la misma les ayudan a evolucionar, también se sabe que estos bailan en luna llena y siempre que lo hacen terminan demasiado agotados, algo que muy pocos saben es que estos también predicen las caídas de los meteoritos

-espero volver a ver algunos clefairy bailando bajo la luna llena-comento Ash terminando con su plato de comida y cogiendo el plato de pikachu vacío

-seguro lo haremos-dijo Brock terminando de lavar su plato con un poco de agua de botella

Recogieron todo rápidamente y siguieron con su camino, no muy lejos de ahí encontrarían un centro pokemon en el cual se detuvieron apenas unos segundos con el fin de curar a los pokemon de Ash que lucharon

Apenas eran las 3:30p.m cuando entraron en la cueva y aun así esta se veía un tanto oscura

-no la recordaba así-comento Ash empezando a caminar

-puede ser por la luna llena-comento Brock sin darle más importancia

La cueva se miraba realmente tétrica y no había señal de algún pokemon a la vista

-¿esto es normal?-Ash le pregunto a Brock pues era raro no encontrarse ni siquiera con un zubat

-no estoy seguro-comento Brock mirando a los lados buscando algo

La oscuridad fue tal que pikachu empezó a liberar energía de sus cachetes con el fin de dar un poco de luz a sus amigos humanos

-gracias amigo-dijo Ash acariciando al roedor

-¡EY!-todos escucharon un grito haciendo eco en la cueva con lo cual se ocultaron rápidamente-que extraño, juraría que vi una luz venir de aquí-comento un hombre alto con un traje asemejado a uno militar

-debió ser tu imaginación-comento una mujer que llegaba detrás de el con dos linternas-te olvidaste esto-comento arrojando la linterna al hombre

-como si la necesitara-farfullo mientras miraba a los lados

-este lugar da mala espina-comento la mujer empezándose a ir

-si quieres te abrazo-bromeo su compañero

-no gracias-ambos empezaron a irse lo que hizo que ambos amigos salieran de su escondite

-¿los seguimos?-pregunto Ash a lo que Brock libero a su crobat

Los siguieron gracias a las indicaciones del murciélago y los llevaron hasta el centro de la cueva

-nadie en el perímetro-comento la mujer que ya era visible, una mujer medianamente alta, quizás tanto como Ash, con el pelo rojo caoba y unos ojos negros, su traje era uno de camuflaje militar y contaba con un cinturón de pokebolas y un cuchillo menos visible justo en la parte de atrás de su pantalón

-escuchamos unos ruidos pero a lo mejor era el viento entrando por alguna ranura-el hombre en comparación era mucho más alto y fornido, cabello negro con un peinado militar, una cicatriz en su cara por la forma parecía de un cuchillo o zarpazo y parecía onda

Ambos le hablaban a un hombre medianamente alto de cabello amarillo y morado el cual tenía unos ojos que casi parecía que salían de sus orbitas y tenían la misma combinación de colores que su cabello

-no creo eso-comento y acto seguido chasqueo sus dedos

-¡suéltenme!-unos hombres entraban con un chico de aproximadamente 20 años el cual vestía un traje bastante peculiar y tenía estampada una G en su pecho

-bueno se nos escapó uno-comento burlonamente el hombre

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto el hombre de pelo peculiar ignorando a su ayudante

-¡muérete!-el chico escupió en la cara del sujeto

Este se limpió sin ningún problema, este se le quedo viendo y sin previo aviso le acento un gancho al hígado que lo hizo doblarse

-que buen golpe-comento esta vez la mujer risueñamente

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto por segunda ocasión

-soy… un… miembro de… los hombres g-(no los que cantan) comento sin aire

-¿Cómo diste con este lugar?-pregunto el hombre mientras dejaba de verlo

-jajá infortunio-bromeo el chico mientras se incorporaba

-déjenlo por ahí-comento

Los 2 hombres que lo llevaban lo dejaron atado a una especie de poste

-¿puedo saber que hacen?-pregunto inocente el chico

-no-respondió secamente

-¿tiene que ver con la luna?-pregunto pero esta vez girándose al hombre de traje militar

-estas en lo correcto-comento mientras se acercaba, le agarro la cara y le obligo a girar mirando a su lado izquierdo-y ellos son la clave-en unas numerosas jaulas se encontraban cientos de clefable y clefairy

-malditos-esta vez miramos a Ash y Brock escondidos detrás de unas rocas un tanto lejos de donde los demás estaban

No comente el lugar, y es que este era un espacio bastante grande donde se encontraba un gran agujero en el techo donde pegaba la luz del día. Ese lugar estaba lleno de gente que vestía el mismo traje estilo militar, el hombre de cabello purpura se encontraba mirando un especie de panel donde digitaba algo mientras los numerosos hombres y mujeres del lugar se encontraban moviendo objetos donde pegaba la luz

-me pregunto, ¿de que estarán hablando?-susurro Brock, ambos vieron como llego el chico al lugar pero a la distancia que estaban no oían ni miraban muy bien

-no lo sé, pero debemos hacer algo-comento Ash empezándose a parar pero fue detenido por el mayor de los dos

-estos no son Jessie y James. Parecen personas realmente peligrosas y son demasiados para nosotros dos-ambos siguieron escondidos mirando desde lejos

Mientras que en el centro del lugar se encontraba el hombre de pelo purpura

-señor dos horas para el anochecer y ocho horas para el evento-un empleado se acercó y dio la información

-revisen el perímetro, que nadie se acerque a este lugar y si miran a alguien erradíquenlo-si mirar dio la orden y con eso gran parte de los hombres empezaron a movilizarse

Mientras tanto el miembro de los hombres G se movía intentando liberar sus ataduras

-debo hacer algo-movió un poco su brazo casi dislocándolo y cogió una pequeña navaja de su cinturón-esto servirá-empezó a cortar las ataduras-listo-se liberó pero siguió en el mismo sitio sin hacer movimiento alguno

-¿quieres escapar?-la mujer se le acerco por atrás poniéndole su cuchillo en el cuello

-¿te parece?-cogió el cuchillo de la hoja cortándose en el acto-piérdete-le dijo sonriendo mientras se daba la vuelta y le pateaba la cara

-esa no es forma de tratar a una dama-la mujer rápidamente se incorporó y saco otro cuchillo-que nadie se meta-comento viendo como algunos hombres se acercaban a ayudar-este es mío-con esas palabras se acercó dando pequeñas estocadas al aire haciendo que el recluta se mueva de un lado al otro

-¿eso es todo?-en una de las estocadas la agarro del tríceps y la muñeca para hacerla girar sobre su espalda, cayó estrepitosamente y sin perder ni un segundo el recluta se puso en posición de ámbar o llave al brazo rompiéndole las articulaciones del codo causando que grite de dolor

-maldito mocoso-sin ninguno tipo de alternativa mordió el muslo mientras que con la flexibilidad le pateo la cara, esto causo que la soltara y los dos se incorporaban-maldito niño-con su brazo bueno la mujer saco una pokebola

-así que quieres jugar-el entrenador se puso a la defensiva pues le habían quitado todas sus pokebolas

-niño-el hombre fornido llamo al recluta y le tiro una de las pokebolas de él, haciendo que la mujer lo mire con ira-dijiste que era tuyo, yo solo igualo las condiciones-comento divertido mientras se sentaba en una roca cerca

-maldito-iba a lanzar la pokebola cuando los demás hombres volvían a agarrar al hombre G-¿Qué mierda les pasa?-iba a golpear a los hombres pero sintió un golpe punzante en el cuello que la noqueo

-no es momento de juegos-un cuarto personaje entro en escena y este era diferente a los demás, llevaba una especie de hakama donde cargaba con una especie de katana, tenía el pelo de color blanco y corto, un ojo con una cicatriz y en esa misma el ojo cerrado, parecía un tanto mayor y tenía una voz gruesa-deberíamos matarlo-rápidamente se colocó ante el recluta y le puso su katana en el cuello

-oye ella empezó-intento bromear pero mentiría si decía que no estaba aterrado ante tal escena, empezó a sudar mientras acercaba más el filo, su único ojo de color gris mirándolo sin ningún tipo de compasión, lo miraba con desprecio, se notaba como quería matarlo

-no es necesario Haiiro-comento el que se suponía hasta ese punto era el líder-nos servirá como objeto de prueba, aún no sabemos del peligro para nosotros, así que será nuestro muñeco-quedo callado y avanzo hasta un contenedor-solo será cuestión de tiempo-del contenedor saco una piedra lunar pero con un color diferente, casi azul-ten-le tiro la roca a un ayudante y este la pego aun clefairy

El pokemon empezó a evolucionar, pero algo raro pasaba, en lugar de aumentar de tamaño se reducía y este adquiría la forma de un clefa

-perfecto-comento el científico con una sonrisa cínica, luego del destello se revelo que el pokemon había involucionado

-¿pero qué demonios?-Ash, Brock y el recluta quedaron mirando al pokemon extrañados

-increíble ¿no?-el científico puso una mirada de diversión y locura-luego de años lo logre-comento mientras reía descontroladamente

-¿solo eso hace?-el recluta intento mantener la compostura, aunque estaba impresionado no podía negar que no era tan grave

-no solo eso, esto solo es el primer paso-comento mientras cogía otra del contenedor pero esta era de color negra-esto será mejor-el mismo se acercó a los clefairy aterrados y toco a uno con la piedra

Esta al contrario que la anterior no se desvaneció, seguía en la mano del sujeto, el clefairy empezó a brillar en una luz negra mientras parecía que se desvanecía

-éxito-al acabar el destello el pokemon desapareció y solo quedaban especie de cenizas

Todos quedaron estupefactos viendo tal escena, no sabían que decir ni hacer

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Ash al aire viendo aterrado la escena

-debes saber que son muy resistentes-comento el científico para el hombre G-después de todo aguantan rayos, fuego, corrientes incontrolables de agua e incluso energía en estado puro-camino guardando la piedra negra-son un problema para las fuerzas humanas, después de todo lo que 20 personas haría un pokemon en su categoría lo hará mejor, aparte dentro de todas las especies nosotros somos las presas-lo miro de manera seria y el chico solo pudo mirar aterrado al hombre frente a el-es la supervivencia del más apto-comento volteando

-ya no aguanto más-Ash se paró de su escondite-tu escoria te eliminare-saco sus pokebolas y lanzándolas en el aire se encontraba corriendo contra el científico

-no tan rápido-el hombre fornido lo detuvo de un golpe en el pecho que lo boto-salen ratas de todos los lugares-cogió a Ash del pelo y lo levanto-¿puedo matarlo?-pregunto mirándolo de manera sádica

-adelante-el científico siguió mirando a otro lado mientras le daba igual Ash

-disfrutare esto-saco un cuchillo y estaba a punto de matar a Ash casi inconsciente cuando

-PIKAAAA-pikachu libero una gran descarga sobre el hombre causando que este grite en dolor y agonía

La descarga duro 15 segundos en los cuales el hombre quedo rostizado y su corazón dejo de latir

-increíble-el científico presto atención a la escena viendo como ese pequeño roedor amarillo mato a alguien de una sola descarga

No le tomo mucho tiempo seguir viendo cuando empezó a temblar el suelo de una manera descontrolada

- **[excavar]** -grito Brock mientras corría en dirección a Ash-¿estás bien?-steelix salió debajo de algunos secuaces y los lanzo lejos-vámonos de aquí-Brock apoyo el brazo de Ash en su hombro pero antes de poder avanzar apareció el hombre de la katana

-no se muevan-Haiiro les apunto con la katana y realizo un corte que rozo la mejilla de Brock apenas alcanzándolo a esquivar

-debemos irnos-pensó Brock pero con ese hombre frente a él y Ash lastimado no podrían hacer nada

-muere-rápidamente se acercó dando una estocada, Brock solo atino a cerrar los ojos (xd) y esperar lo peor

La estocada nunca llego y ante su vista se encontraba pikachu con su **[cola férrea]** batallando contra la espada

Fuertes chispazos salían de los choques producidos entre ambos, pero pikachu le comía terreno después de todo era un pokemon y sus habilidades eran superiores

-ya va a iniciar-el científico miraba un reloj que llevaba una cuenta regresiva y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a cero empezó a caminar en busca de la salida-recojan todo lo que puedan y salgan de aquí-los demás miembros empezaron a correr esquivando a steelix que atacaba arrasando con todo lo que podía

En cuestión de segundos el cielo se llenó de estrellas las cuales aumentaban en número

-muy divertido, pero me iré-comento Haiiro envainando su espada y desapareciendo de la vista de pikachu y Brock

-pikaaaa-pikachu liberaba electricidad, a pesar de su clara ventaja se sentía cansado, ese hombre no era común y él lo sentía, si lo encontraba otra vez le ganaría

-¡Maldición!-Brock grito viendo como las estrellas se convertían en meteoritos y amenazaban con caer sobre la cueva

-rápido libera a los clefairy y clefable-el hombre G se encontraba frente a la capsula que contenía a los pokemon

Entre Brock y el chico liberaron a los pokemon los cuales con sus habilidades psíquicas y mágicas fueron capaces de detener la caída de las estrellas haciendo que aterricen suavemente, esto causo que algunos clefairy evolucionen

-estuvo cerca-comento Brock mirando a Ash quien parecía estar inconsciente apoyado en un pedazo de roca mientras que pikachu miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos al hombre fornido sin vida-¿cómo te llamas?-pregunto Brock mirando al hombre G, no quería seguir en ese lugar pero sabía que no saldrían en un tiempo si no tenían ayuda

-Rekrut-comento sin verlo-¿Brock, verdad? Me sonó tu cara en cuanto te vi-comento revisando el lugar-¿Qué hace aquí un ex líder de gimnasio?-pregunto mientras miraba al pokemon hecho ceniza y como los demás clefable y clefairy empezaban a irse llorando y tristes

-estaba de paso-comento intranquilo-¿Quiénes eran?-pregunto

-nadie lo sabe-miraba un documento y lo que vio al parecer lo sorprendió-aparecieron hace poco más de un año, no se sabe quiénes son, cuántos son o si son demasiado peligroso-guardo el documento en su chaqueta

-pues por lo que vimos hoy creo que eso ultimo ya quedo claro-agarro las cenizas y como pudo las enterró en el lugar

-tienes razón-comento mirando al piso

Se empezaron a escuchar pasos al fondo de una entrada a la cueva, de ahí entraron más hombres G y empezaron a revisar el perímetro

-¿no te dije que no entraras solo?-un hombre mayor entro, era canoso y con barba, tenía una insignia con tres estrellas en su hombro derecho demostrando que tenía un cargo mayor

-¿y dejar que destruyan toda la montaña?-pregunto sarcástico y cortante Rekrut

-ese no era tu trabajo-comento con odio, volteo su mirada donde estaba Brock, paso su mirada por pikachu y pregunto-¿uno de ellos?-se refería al cadáver que empezaba a oler mal pues estaba rostizado

-si señor-un hombre lo empezó a analizar y otros tres se lo llevaron

-escóltenlos a la salida-señalo a los tres amigos y estos fueron llevados

Empezó a abrir los ojos, solo recordaba como fue noqueado con un simple golpe y luego de eso recordó un olor a carne que nada y poco más

-ya despertaste-termino de abrir los ojos, estaban afuera, para ser más exacto justo en la ruta que los llevaría a Celeste

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto

-te desmayaste y casi destruyen la montaña, casi te mueres y pikachu te protegió-Ash volteo a ver a pikachu el cual miraba la luna fijamente-lo mato-comento en seco Brock respondiendo a la pregunta que no hizo, sabía que le había afectado, se lo habían dicho. La electricidad de pikachu es peligrosa hasta el punto de poder matar a alguien-déjalo tranquilo-sin darse cuenta empezó a pararse pero decidió dejar de moverse

-¿y tú?-pregunto intentando disipar el asesinato de su mente

-estoy bien-comento tocándose la cortada de la cara pero sin mostrar ninguna reacción

-qué noche más complicada-comento intentando romper la tensión pero sabía que era mejor no bromear

-¿seguirás durmiendo?-pregunto Brock metiéndose en su bolsa de dormir para intentar conciliar el sueño

-lo acompañare una horas más-miraba a pikachu el cual no despegaba la vista de la luna

Pikachu estaba estupefacto por lo que paso, estaba traumado no sabía que podía hacer eso y aunque nunca lo supuso de una manera u otra sabia el resultado de tal descarga, estaba en conflicto consigo mismo, está bien protegió a su amigo y compañero. ¿Pero eso justifica la muerte de un hombre?

* * *

 **Y se acabó, alguno dirá que esto no es pokemon y se lo entiendo. Por eso cambie la categoría pasándola a T**

 **Quiero que esto sea más serio, quiero dar dramatismo y en parte terror psicológico. Les dije que el dato de pikachu era importante**

 **Esto ya no es un viaje tranquilo y sin problemas, esto es algo que ellos deberán enfrentar y demostrar que sus errores no los definen**

 **Así como este. Habrá muchos capítulos un tanto oscuros y subidos de tono**

 **Espero acepten el cambio, nos leemos luego**

 **Adiós**


End file.
